Toph and Bloo
by Sovereign64
Summary: Parody of Lilo and Stitch. Toph is a lonely girl with no friends while Bloo is a hostile alien experiment. When the two meet, worlds collide! COMPLETE!
1. Blob Escaped!

Ryo: This parody is a parody of one of my most favorite Disney movies ever. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: Blob escaped!**_

**GALACTIC FEDERATION HEADQUARTERS**

**PLANET: TOONTROPOLIS**

**IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY. . .**

Within the large, impossibly large hall, all representatives of different planets in the Galactic Federation had been assembled. The reason?

A trial.

Out of the shadows of the platform of the head councilor members, a female twi'lek with greenish blue skin stepped into the spotlight. Her name was Aayla Secura, head of council of the Galactic Federation. The murmuring that had been occurring at the time quickly ceased among the spectators.

"Read the charges," Aayla commanded with authority. Behind her stood a Kaleesh cyborg. He was hunched and wears a cape that was dark red in the inside and grey at the outside. In his cape with many lightsabers. His name was General Grievous, general of the Galactic Federation. In his robotic hands he held a list of charges of the defendant.

**(I have talked with Wormtail96 and he has allowed me to use Grievous and Bloo to play as Gantu and Stitch for my Lilo and Stitch parody)**

"Dr. Spongebob Squarepants," his voice boomed, echoing in every corner of the great hall. "Head scientist of experimentation industry. You stand before the Grand Council with the charge of illegal generic experimentation."

Before the council stood a humanoid sea sponge with two buck teeth and wearing a typical scientist's lab coat. His name was Spongebob Squarepants. He stood on a platform floating in the middle of the hall (this is one BIG hall). He looked up at Aayla and Grievous, a expression of anxiety and fear on his face. Though he felt confident in himself that he was not in the wrong, the whole scene was still quite overwhelming. Suddenly, at the back wall of the hall, a large circular door opened, allowing a ship- yes, a SHIP- to pass through.

"How do you plead?" Aayla asked.

"Not guilty!" Spongebob announced, his confidence somewhat reviving. "My experiments are only theoretical and completely within legal boundaries!"

As he spoke, the ship came up along side him and hovered above another platform that had been placed beside Spongebob's. A large black cylinder with a claw clasping it at it's top came out from underneath the ship and was lowered onto the platform. Spongebob did not seem to notice it until it was right next to him.

"We believe you actually… _created_ something," Aayla said.

"_Created something?_ But that would be irresponsible and unethical! I would never-" Spongebob was interrupted when he noticed the black cylinder was lifted, revealing a glass cylinder underneath with a blue blob inside. Spongebob paused and glanced nervously at it. "-make more than one," he finished.

The blob inside had grabbed everyone's attention and caused the group of spectators to lean in at the same time to get a better look at the blob. Everyone immediately recognized that it was an imaginary friend, since as soon as the outer cylinder was lifted, the blob popped out all four of its arms. Yes, the blob has four arms. It began making snarling noises like a dog, growling, drooling, and baring its teeth.

Upon revealing, the blob immediately tried to take advantage of the moment and find someway to escape. He began shifting around inside the glass prison, scratching and banging, even knocking his head against the side to tip it over and/or break it. This act caused everyone to recoil back in surprise and terror. The murmuring of the spectators began again, more loudly and frantically than before. Aayla looked upon the blob with a sense of disgust. What was that maligned creature? That was the question on everyone's mind. As it turned out, it was Grievous who posed the question in his own delicate little way.

"What _is_ that monstrosity?" Grievous pondered as he leaned in to inspect it more.

"Monstrosity?!" Spongebob cried in offense. "_This_ is the first of a new species." He seemed to forget the entire "not guilty" plea and went into explaining his creation. "I call it…Experiment B26. I also refer to it as Blooregard Q. Kazoo or just Bloo." The spectators listened to Spongebob as they watched "Bloo" climbing and clambering around inside the cylinder, still searching for a way out. "He is bullet-proof, fire-proof, and can think faster than a supercomputer. He can see in the dark and lift objects 3,000 times his size. His only purpose: to destroy everything he touches!" At this point Spongebob had broken out into wild laughter, causing himself to fall over on his platform.

"So, it _is_ a monster," Aayla finished explaining for him.

"Hey, only a little one," Spongebob answered. "Don't diss my monster!"

"That thing is an affront to nature, Grand Councilor Aayla Secura," Grievous snapped. "It must be destroyed!"

"Calm yourself, General Grievous! Perhaps it can be reasoned with," Aayla replied. She turned back to Bloo, as her attention had been diverted by General Grievous's outburst.

"Blooregard," she said, "can you show us a sign that you understand any of this?" Bloo's attention seemed to be diverted at the time as well, since he was using his claws to follow the air-tight seal between the glass and the cylinder's platform. "Please," Aayla insisted a bit louder, "show us that there is something inside you that's good." Finally looking up from the seal, Bloo stood himself straight up at attention and cleared his throat. Everyone leaned in.

"Three words lady……Meega Nala KWEESTA!" Bloo shouted. **(I don't know what the heck does that mean but I'm pretty sure it's probably some foul language like the f-word.)**

There were several gasps of horror that echoed around the room. There were also several sounds of gagging and vomiting in the mix. Everywhere people became sick or passed out. Councilor Aayla managed to keep herself together, but could only utter out in complete disgust, "That's…so…NAUGHTY!

Bloo was laughing his head off at the whole incident.

"I didn't teach him _that_!" Spongebob cried in defense. "I'm not _that_ evil!"

"Place that idiot sponge under arrest!" Grievous shouted after he managed to recover from the product of Bloo's dirty mouth.

A glass cylinder appeared from the platform Spongebob was standing on, completely entrapping him. "I prefer to be called "Evil Genius"!" he shouted before the platform dropped to the lower levels of the hall.

"As for that abomination," Aayla continued, "it is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. General Grievous, take him away."

"With pleasure," Grievous responded as he cracked his robotic knuckles.

* * *

Bloo was taken to the dungeon cell of Grievous's ship. Grievous personally joined the escort to make sure that the "abomination" didn't escape. The security guards (with great difficulty) managed to get Bloo (heaven knows how) into a body lock (basically a big metal thingy that encloses his entire body except for the head) that hung him upside down (really, how on earth would they get him up there?). The guards had to wear radiation suits to get the job done. Sheesh!

After they got him into the dungeon and into the upside down super secure (or seemingly so) body lock, they stuck a needle in a not very cautious manner into his head and got his blood sample. The vessel containing the sample was placed into one of the cannons that were in the dungeon and both guns immediately pointed at Bloo. Once everything was set in place, Grievous had the nerve to at last taunt him.

"Aw, uncomfortable?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Good! The Grand Council has banished you to a desert asteroid in a distant galaxy. So relax. Enjoy the trip. And don't get any ideas!" Bloo merely growled back at him. "These cannons are locked on your genetic signature," Grievous continued, ignoring the blob's threatening growl, which to him was not really all that threatening since, obviously, the guy was heavily locked up and couldn't hurt him if he tried. "They won't shoot at anyone but _you_."

He actually dared to point his finger close enough at Bloo that Bloo managed to bite it. "OW! WHY YOU LITTLE-" Grievous snapped as he pulled out his blaster to blow Bloo's head off.

"Uh, excuse me," Vilgax spoke up. "May I remind the general that his _is_ on duty?" He made sure to take a step just in case the general might've wanted to blow _him_ up instead for his comment.

General Grievous growled for a second, still keeping his blaster pointed at Bloo, then he finally lowered his gun and stormed out of the cell bay, leaving Vilgax to keep an eye on B26. He made his way to the command center where he got to sit in his nice, big, commander's chair. In front of him sat Kevin Eleven and Skulker as navigators. Grievous tried to unwind from his little incident with the abomination and inspected his finger. Finally, he turned to Skulker. "Uh, does this… look infected to you?" After looking at it a moment, Skulker just shrugged and returned to his navigating computer. Grievous leaned back in his seat again. "He better not have rabies," he grumbled.

Back in the dungeon cell, Bloo's mind was racing. He knew he needed a way to get out. But how? How? He tried to move around (as much as the body lock would permit him) and noticed that wherever he moved, the guns also moved. Then a stroke of genius hit him. He created a large loogey in his mouth and let it dribble down almost to the floor, but still held on to the end of it. The guns responded by following the end of the loogey heading towards the floor. Bloo quickly slurped it back up, and the guns followed. He chuckled to himself insanely. He found a flaw in security and a way to escape.

Vilgax had been peacefully playing cards with himself and was not in a pleasant mood when he was interrupted by the noises the captive was making. All this time Vilgax's back had been turned toward Bloo, so he did not see the loogey episode. After he finally lost his patience with the disturbance, he turned around to face Bloo. "Hey, keep it down, will ya?" he snapped.

Bloo growled back and did not hesitate to put his plan into action. He made another loogey and this time spat it a few feet away from Vilgax. The cannons immediately fired off.

"Alert! Gun fire in the cell bay!" Skulker reported as an alarm began to go off.

"Seal the bridge! Call in security!" Grievous ordered. He couldn't _and_ wouldn't let the abomination get away.

Vilgax stood terrified against the wall. The cannons were trying to find traces of Bloo's DNA in the loogey he expectorated and were pointing in his direction. Bloo had that evil smile on his face again and this time spat a loogey on the security hat Vilgax was wearing. The cannons prepared to fire and Vilgax could do nothing but drop his hat and dart out of the way. This time, when the cannons fired, they blew up the walls of the dungeon.

"More gun fire, general! The dungeon has been blown open and all security systems have been short circuited!" Kevin Eleven reported.

"We can't let him leave the ship!" Grievous shouted.

The body lock burst open, and Bloo leapt out of it to the floor. He picked two sides of the lock in one motion before the blasts from the cannons hit him. Once he got past the guns, he ran for the door. It was closing fast, but he managed to get there before it closed all the way. With his super strength, he lifted the door, only to be met by more blasts from the security guards in those weird radiation suits. He dodged the gun fire and ran into a nearby vent that was just big enough to fit him. One of the security guards tried to run over and shoot the blaster into the vent, but Bloo had already made his way into the system to avoid it. The guard spoke into his radio. "Security to bridge. He's in the ventilation system."

Grievous got the message from the guard. In fact, just upon receiving the message, he could hear Bloo make his way through a part of the ventilation system that passed through the command center. He tried to fire his blaster where he thought Bloo might've been, but of course, he missed.

"Quick, he's heading for the power-" Grievous was interrupted when all the lights in the ship shut off. "-grid." He finished. There was a moment of pause, then the ship suddenly shook. "What was _that_?" Grievous groaned.

"Uh, I don't think he's on the ship anymore, sir," Kevin Eleven replied in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Confirmed," Skulker seconded. "He's taken a police cruiser." And just at that moment, Bloo appeared outside, in space, not only in a police cruiser, but a _red_ police cruiser.

"Yeah," Kevin Eleven sighed. "He took the _red_ one." That's right, the _red_ one.

Bloo had lots of fun in his three seconds of glory, but as you just read, it only lasted about three seconds. Other police ships began firing at him, so he quickly went to work to dodge the ships anyway he could. He led them on in one direction for a few seconds, then made a sudden U-turn and headed straight for the other ships. He loaded the cruisers cannon and began firing at the police ships, causing them to retreat for a few seconds. Dodging, turning, twisting, shooting, Bloo did it all, so it may come as a surprise to you what happened next.

He was hit.

Nope, it ain't a lie. He was hit.

As soon as he started going down, the police ships swarmed around him. "He's hit!" said one of the officers. "We've got him!"

Well, Bloo was hit, but he still had one more chance. In the left side of the driver's seat there was a special red handle with glass in front of it. He broke the glass with his hand and pulled on the handle. "Hyper drive activated," a robotic voice said coming from the ship.

"He's activated his H-drive, sir!" Skulker cried.

"Get out of there!" Grievous ordered over his communicator to the police officers. "That maniac is going to make a jump to light speed!" As soon as the officers heard that, they were out in a hurry. "Brake formation! Clear for a hyper jump!"

Just before Bloo pushed the handle to make the jump, the computer voice said, "Warning: hyper drive malfunction. Do not activate-" He didn't care. He ignored the warning and made the jump. In a flash, the _red_ cruiser was gone, along with Experiment B26, leaving a blast of energy to give Grievous's very large ship a good bashing. After the wave of energy passed, little bolt of electricity frizzled all around the ship. In frustration, Grievous leaned back in his no longer so comfy commander's chair. He put his hand over his eyes and rubbed it down his face. He finally gave a deep sigh of defeat.

"Get me Galactic Control." He groaned.

* * *

Grand Councilor Aayla Secura was _really _P.O.ed. "WHERE IS HE?!" she shouted as tracking experts worked as fast as they could to find Bloo.

"He's still in hyperspace," A scientist named Nicolai Technus said.

"Where will he exit?" Aayla asked.

"Tracking his coordinates for landing now," Another scientist named Hannibal Roy Bean replied in his Southern American accent. "Quadrant Gama… Sector 17… Section 005… Area 51 (not kidding)… a planet called… Earth."

Councilor Aayla saw a picture of the planet on the big screen as the trackers narrowed the place of Bloo's landing down. She scowled at the picture. "I want an expert on this planet immediately!" she ordered. She continued to look at the picture. "What is that?" she then asked, pointing at the blue part of the planet the ship seemed to be heading towards.

"Water," Another scientist named Wuya reported. "Most of the planet is covered in it."

Aayla Secura was somewhat relieved by this news. "He won't survive in water. His molecular density is too great." However, to the councilor's horror, as the planet grew bigger and bigger on the screen, a little cluster of islands that seemed to appear out of nowhere… appeared. "No!" She said in disbelief. "It cannot be…" It had to be. Bloo's ship stopped right above one of the islands, and a blinking circle around the island indicated that that would be the landing spot of Bloo's ship. Everyone groaned in despair. Aayla didn't like the order she gave next, but she knew it would have to be done. "We'll have to gas the planet-"

"HOLD IT! Hold everything!" A voice ordered behind her. Aayla turned around and faced a humanoid moose who wears a pair of glasses, a large yellow scout master hat, a yellow uniform and yellow shorts. His name was Lumpus. People always pronounces his name as Lump-puss, but actually, his name is pronounced as Loom-puss.

"Earth is a natural wild life preserve," Lumpus explained. "That's right. We've been using it to rebuild the mosquito population, which may I remind you is an ENDANGERED SPECIES!"

"Am I to presume you are the expert on this planet?" Aayla asked in a patronizing tone.

Lumpus didn't seem all that perturbed by the tone of Aayla's remark. "Well," he smirked, "I wouldn't say _expert_…" Aayla didn't have time for fake humility. She gave the moose a dead serious look. Lumpus stood at attention. "Agent Algonquin C. Lumpus, planet Earth expert."

"Could we not simply destroy the island?" Aayla continued.

"NO crazyhead! There are tons of humanoid life forms on that island that are a big part of the mosquito food chain." Lumpus explained. He then handed Aayla one of those little viewer thingies that little kids like to play with that look like binoculars, you look through them and you push the little lever thing to change the picture. Yeah, you know.

"Are they intelligent?" Aayla asked.

"No. But they're very delicate. In fact every time a meteor comes they have to begin life all over again." Lumpus said. Aayla finished going through the pictures and handed the binoculars back to Lumpus. While Aayla had a look of despair on her face, Lumpus had a big smile of pride on his. "Fascinating, isn't it? With this I've been able to research-"

"What if one of our military forces just _landed_ there?" Aayla asked.

"Well, let me see… oh yeah, that would be a BAD IDEA!" Lumpus replied. "These are extremely simple creatures, miss. A military landing could cause massive mayhem and planet-wide panic!"

"A quiet capture would require an understanding of Blooregard we do not possess! Who then do you suppose should go in to retrieve him, Agent Lumpus?" Aayla asked.

Lumpus thought about it for a moment. "Does he have a brother? Close grandmother, perhaps?" Aayla rolled her eyes. She knew immediately what Lumpus was getting at, but poor Lumpus didn't know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Without another word, they both headed to the prison bay, Aayla in lead and Lumpus following somewhat not fully aware of what was going to happen.

"Friendly cousin?" Lumpus suggested again as he passed by some mean and extremely ugly looking jail thugs. "Neighbor with a beard?" They both stepped on a platform that acted as an elevator and they went up to visit a special prisoner.

Spongebob sat in his cell, reading about him being sent to jail. He was especially peeved by being called an "idiot scientist." After reading the title several times, he finally lost it, tore it to pieces and ate the pieces. And just as Aayla and Lumpus reached his cell, Aayla did not seem all that disturbed by Spongebob's behavior, but it did make Lumpus a little nervous as his head sunk into his shoulders while recoiling from the sight of watching Spongebob eating paper.

He noticed them only after he had finished eating the paper. When he saw them, he immediately knew what had happened and quietly began to laugh. "He got away?"

"I am sure this comes as no surprise to you, Spongebob," Aayla noted.

"I designed him to be all but unstoppable," Spongebob replied, apparently very pleased with himself.

"And that is why we are sending you for his return," Aayla said.

Spongebob looked at her in surprise. "What? Me?"

"And in return," she continued, "we are willing to trade your freedom for his capture." Spongebob thought about it for a minute, not sure if he could actually do it. He ran his fingers through his head as he thought about it. "Experiment B26 will not come easy. Perhaps a direct hit from a plasma cannon may stun him long enough to-"

"Plasma cannon granted," Aayla interrupted, somewhat impatiently. "Do we have a deal, Spongebob?" Spongebob smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. Lumpus, on the other hand, wasn't liking this at all.

"But it's a delicate planet," Lumpus reminded Aayla, and on a quieter note added, "Who's gonna control him?"

Aayla was finally able to smile a little. "You will."

"Oh, well, thank you… oh, wait, I mean - you're… you're not joking, are you? ARE YOU? OH NO!" Lumpus panicked. Without another word, Aayla walked out of the cell and closed the door behind her, leaving Lumpus alone with Spongebob. _Oh no,_ Lumpus thought woefully.

"So, my scout master moose friend," Spongebob said in a smug tone, "on what poor, pitiful, defenseless planet has my monstrosity been _unleashed_?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: That was the end of chapter 1. Stay tune for the next chapter where we meet a certain girl who lives on the cluster of islands Bloo was heading to! Read and review!


	2. Bad Day at Rehearsal

_**Chapter 2: Bad Day at Rehearsal**_

The waters surrounding the islands of Hawaii were swarming with tropical ocean life, among them a very special little fishy called Flounder **(From The Little Mermaid, what? I was all out of ideas!)**. In his mouth he had his weekly peanut butter sandwich. Toph knew how important it was for Flounder to get his sandwich.

After giving him his sandwich, Toph took a few moments to swim along with the other animals. As she surfaced, she watched two dolphins jump high out of the water. She looked about her surroundings. Beneath the waves, she was with the most beautiful creatures in the world. Above them, she was in a sea of tranquility and solitude. It was the only place and time that Toph felt comfortable being herself. If only there had been some way she could always live there, never to be harshly judged by another creature. She knew, of course, that it could not last, since she needed to get to her play rehearsal. They were doing the play "Dracula" and she knew she didn't want to miss that.

Between a desire to stay and an urgency to go, she finally decided to head in. She loved to ride the waves via body surf, since the waves in Hawaii were so huge. She took a deep breath and dove into the water, swimming towards shore and waiting for the right wave to ride. She would not have to wait long though, since as she resurfaced a large wave formed over her head. Taking another deep breath, she was thrust forward with amazing speed and in a matter of seconds she had reached the shore.

She quickly stood up and ran over to her duffle bag. She began rummaging through it to find her costume when she spotted her watch. She took a moment to look at the time, and immediately her sense of urgency increased.

"_Oh no! I'm late!" _She thought.

Toph didn't bother to stop and change. _"I can just change on the run. I've got to get there before my group goes on! Then maybe Reed won't notice."_

However, there was one thing that she couldn't possibly miss. As she ran, she saw Flame Rising, holding an ice cream cone. She quickly took out her camera, positioned herself, focused the camera, and took a picture. As she did, Flame Rising's ice cream fell off the cone. Without wasting a moment, Toph put away the camera and ran as fast as she could. That is, running as fast as she could while putting on her tights, shoes, black choker, and maroon dress she would wear for the play. And fortunately, there was a wooded area between the beach and her drama class building, so no one saw her. Besides, she was just putting her outfit over her green bikini, so it wasn't as if she was naked or something!

Meanwhile, at the rehearsal, the women dancers in the play were already out and dancing. Now the girls, Mindy, Helga, Angelica Pickles, Kimberly (from Catstratch) and Buttercup, were signaled to enter onto the stage and start their dance by Reed Richards. As they did, Reed counted them. There were supposed to be six girl dancers. There were only five.

"_Oh crud_," Reed groaned quietly to himself. He knew exactly who was missing. Toph.

Toph finally reached the drama building, fully dressed, and she quickly dashed through the side door that led to the backstage. She threw down her duffle bag onto the floor and entered onto the stage behind the women dancers. She watched and waited, making sure that Reed wasn't looking when she came out. Fortunately for her, he was pacing across the floor, probably wondering where she was, and did not really pay attention to the performers at the moment. Toph immediately stepped in at the first chance she had and quickly fell into synchronization with the other dancers.

The rest of the dance went well. When the girls finished, they paused to take their bows. Suddenly, all of the girls except for Toph slipped and fell on the stage. You see, Toph had not taken the chance to dry off, so she was still wet while she was dancing. She had unintentionally left a pool of water on the floor while she danced and caused the other girls to fall at the end. Why she didn't fall, who knows? The women in the row behind the girls took a step back, leaving Toph standing at center stage all by herself. The center of attention; the last place she wanted to be.

"Stop, stop," Reed ordered when he saw the girls fall. He walked up onto the stage, careful not to fall, and faced a sheepish Toph. "Toph, why are you all wet?"

"It's sandwich day," Toph replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Reed only replied with a confused look.

"_Oh great! Here we go! I hate having to explain this. Everyone else will think it's stupid!"_ Toph thought.She made a big sigh before she proceeded to explain her tardiness. "Every Thursday I bring Flounder the Fish a peanut butter sandwich."

"Flounder is a fish?" Reed asked, still a bit confused.

"And today we were out of peanut butter!" Toph continued. "So I asked my sister what I should give him and she gave me _tuna_! Do you know what tuna is?"

"Fish?" Reed answered.

"_It's FISH!_ If I gave Flounder fish, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to run to the store and get peanut butter because all we have is-is… STINKIN' TUNA!" Toph at this point was flipping out in front of her classmates, who were exchanging odd looks among themselves. Reed tried to calm her.

"Toph, why is this so important?" Reed asked.

After catching her breath, she answered very calmly, "Flounder controls the weather." This earned more odd glances from everyone in the room. Even the members of the orchestra and the women dancers looked at each other with strange and confused looks.

Mindy shook her head in disbelief. "You're _crazy_!"

Toph immediately lost her temper and tackled Mindy viciously. All of the other girls started screaming and shrieking from fright while Mindy yelled for help. Reed jumped in and pulled Toph off Mindy as she started beating her up. "Everyone calm down!" he yelled over all of the screaming as the rest of Helga, Kimberly, Angelica and Buttercup huddled around Mindy and behind Reed. He looked at Mindy's injuries for a moment and then turned to Toph. "Toph…"

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Maybe we should call your sister."

"No, I'll be good! I want to dance. I practiced." She looked at him with sad eyes. She felt really sorry for what she did. She didn't know exactly why she did it, it just happened. "I want to dance," she said again in a quieter voice. "I practiced."

Reed thought about it for a moment and considered maybe letting Toph go this time. Then he heard Mindy say, "Ew, she _bit_ me!"

"Eww!" Helga, Angelica, Kimberly and Buttercup cried in unison.

Toph sat outside by herself while she waited for rehearsal to be dismissed. Reed made her change into her regular clothes of tan robes, green sleeves and green pants and spend the rest of rehearsal away from the other the students. "It's for your own good," he told her.

Why was everyone so afraid of her? Sure she hit Mindy. And sure, maybe she bit her, but she hadn't meant to hurt anyone. As far as she knew, she never _really_ wanted to hurt anyone in her life. She was just prone to that kind of stuff. It just happened sometimes and she couldn't stop herself until it was too late. "_I'll never belong,"_ she thought. "_Not with them, not with anybody."_

Just then, the other girls in her class ran out of the building, shrieking with excitement. Toph remained on the steps as Reed came outside and crouched down beside her. "I called your sister," he said. "She'll be here in a few minutes." Then with a sigh he added, "We'll try again on Sunday."

Toph clutched her bag that was resting on her lap with both hands and she stood up. She slung it over her head and onto her opposite shoulder and watched the other girls walking together in their little group. "_Maybe ah should try talkin' to 'em again. Maybe they've forgiven me by now." _Then after a moment, she thought, "_Yeah, like THAT would ever happen."_

As the girls walked together, Mindy showed her wrist where it was bitten to Angelica. "Does this look infected to you?"

"Uh, yeah!" Angelica replied, just as Kimberly gasped from noticing that Toph had crept up behind them. They all turned around and faced her. Toph tried to smile a little, but was only greeted by cold expressions.

"You _better_ not have rabies," Mindy snarled.

"If you have rabies," Kimberly added, "the dog catcher will have to come and cut out your-"

"Are you playin' dolls?" Toph interrupted, not particularly interested in what the girl was about to say. The girls all quickly hid their dolls behind their backs.

"_You_ don't have a doll," Mindy remarked.

Toph immediately pulled out what looked like a mutated alien doll made of household materials. "This is Scrump!" All the girls gasped in surprise and disgust. "I made her!" she continued. "But her head's too big. So I pretend that a bug laid eggs in her ear, and she's sad because she only has a few days to…"

It was by then that Toph realized she was alone again. The girls had ditched her while she was in the middle of explaining her doll's unpleasant history. _"I KNEW I shouldn't have bothered making friends with them! Well the heck with it! I don't need anybody, including my stupid doll!"_ With that she threw 'Scrump' into the dirt and began to walk away. After a few seconds, she ran back, picked up her doll, and hugged her. _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You're the only friend I've got." _With that, she walked back to her house.

It was only a few minutes after that Toph's older sister, Frankie, who is a woman with green eyes, red hair tied to a messy ponytail and wears a white shirt, green jacket and a purple denim skirt, came to the drama building. She expected to see Toph waiting for her on the steps, but Toph was nowhere to be found. "Toph?" Frankie called, hoping her sister hadn't gone far. "Toph?" She dashed up the steps, hoping to see Toph waiting inside. It only took Frankie a few seconds to figure out what happened. "Oh no."

With that she dashed back down the steps and began running back to their house. "You better be home," she thought aloud. As she ran, she nearly hit, or _was_ nearly hit by a car. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shouted. After kicking the front of the car, she added, "Stupid head!"

She continued to run to the house. She reached it, ran up the steps, and ran to the door. She at first frantically tried to open it, but it was locked. "Toph?" She called, hoping that maybe she had made it home. "Open the door Toph!"

"Go away," Toph replied from inside the house in a quiet, depressed voice.

Frankie decided to poke her head through the dog door, even though they didn't have a dog. She could see Toph lying on the floor, eyes half open, with her record player and Elvis Presley records beside her. Her record player was playing a song at that moment. "C'mon, Toph!" Frankie exclaimed impatiently. "We don't have time for this! That social worker is gonna be here any minute!"

Toph slowly turned her head towards Frankie. "Leave me alone to die."

Groaning in frustration, Frankie decided she would just have to break into the house herself. She first unlocked the door. Then she realized that Toph had nailed the door shut. Frankie groaned again, but then she noticed the hammer lying close enough for her to reach it. She grabbed it and began pulling out the nails. What she didn't realize, unfortunately, was that a car had pulled up into their driveway. Not just _any_ car, but the car Frankie had run into a few minutes ago.

"You are _so_ dead when I get in there!" Frankie threatened after she pulled out the first few nails. Toph's only response was to turn up the volume on her record player.

Frankie just continued to rant away as the person in the car approached her, getting closer and closer. "I'm gonna stuff you in the blender, whip you up, and feed it to the social worker! And when he says 'Mmm, this is good! What's your secret?', I'm gonna say-" She was cut off when suddenly, she felt herself being pulled out of the doggie door and came face to face with none other than… the social worker.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. The Social Worker

_**Chapter 3: The Social Worker**_

"I'm gonna stuff you in the blender, whip you up, and feed it to the social worker! And when he says, 'Mmm, this is good! What's your secret?', I'm gonna say-"

Suddenly Frankie felt herself being pulled out of the doggie door came face to face with none other than... the social worker. He is bald and wears a plain red t-shirt and tan shorts. His name was Nigel Uno.

Frankie gasped, then she quickly changed her expression to a more peaceful nature. "-love," she finished, "and nurturing." She quickly got up off the floor and faced the social worker. It was then she fully realized that she could not be _exactly_ face to face with him. The fact was, he was short, probably the same height as Toph.

She looked down and smiled at the social worker. "Uh, hi," she said, unintentionally holding up the hammer that was still in her hand. She quickly put it behind her and dropped it. "Hehe, you must be the . . ."

"Yes, the _stupid head_," Nigel finished.

"Oh," Frankie uttered, remembering the little car incident a few minutes ago, which to the reader might seem like ages ago. "Oh, I'm _really_ sorry about that. And if I knew who you were, of course I would've never . . . I can pay for that."

"It's a rental," Nigel replied flatly. "Are you the guardian in question, miss?"

"Yes," Frankie replied, feeling a bit of her confidence returning. "I'm Frankie Foster. And you are mister . . .?"

"Nigel Uno."

Frankie couldn't help but make an odd face. "Nigel _Uno_? That's a strange name for a social-"

"Yes, I know," Nigel interrupted. "Are you going to invite me in, _Frankie_?"

Frankie knew she hadn't finished pulling out all the nails, so they were still stuck outside. "Uh, I just thought maybe we could sit out here and talk."

Nigel gave her a dark stare. "I don't think so."

"Right," she replied quietly. She began to point to the door, then changed her mind. "Uh . . . this way."

She led Nigel Uno around to the side of the house where there was another door. They had to get through some thick foliage first, though. When they finally got there, Frankie tried to open the door. She found it locked too. "Uh, wait here," she said to Nigel as she went around to the back of the house. He could hear a window being smashed, some quick footsteps occasionally stumbling over unknown obstacles, the needle of a record player being slightly scratched as the record was being turned off, and another voice crying, "Hey!"

Soon there were more quick footsteps followed by the door swinging open. "_So_," Frankie gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "Lemonade?"

As Nigel walked inside, he asked, "Do you always leave your sister home alone?"

"Oh, no! Never!" she quickly replied. That was when she spotted a picture on the refrigerator of a girl that looked something like Toph with the back of her hand on her head. She was lying down in a corner with the words 'ME ALONE' pointing at her.

Frankie quickly jumped in front of the fridge, covering up the picture. "Except for just – now," she added quickly, crumpling up the picture with her hand without Nigel seeing it. "I had to – um, run to the store to get some-"

Suddenly a pot that had been resting on the stove began to make a high-pitch whistling sound and black smoke began to come out of it. The pot was accompanied by other pots and pans, dirty and covered with leftover filth. Frankie dashed over to the stove and turned it off, lifting the pot's lid at the same time to let out the steam/smoke.

"You left the stove on while you were out?" Nigel asked, with a hint of disbelief.

"Just a simmer!" she replied as she forced the lid of the pot back down again. She began to sniff it, pretending it actually smelled good. "It's comin' along great." She lifted the lid and looked to see what was _actually_ cooking. It made a gargling noise, then Frankie recoiled with a shriek of horror when she saw the thing that was too gruesome to be described in a G-rated fic.

"Found that this morning," Toph said. Frankie jumped in surprise again, not hearing Toph enter the room.

"Toph!" she snapped at first, then she remembered Nigel. She quickly changed her tone to a more loving pitch. "There you are, honey face!"

Toph couldn't help but make a face. She knew that Frankie was trying to impress the social worker and everything, but was it really necessary to call her _honey face_?

"This is Nigel... _Uno_," Frankie continued. Nigel walked over to Toph and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Toph." Nigel said flatly.

Instead of shaking his hand, though, Toph tilted her head and looked at the back of his hand. "Your knuckles say 'Chuck.'"

Nigel decided to pull his hand away, while at the same time clenching his fist and causing his knuckles to crack. Toph just stared at him, and he stared back.

"Nigel Uno... you don't _look_ like a social worker."

"I'm a special classification."

"Did you ever kill anyone?"

Nigel arched his eyebrow at Toph's odd question. "We're getting off the subject. Let's talk about you. Are you... happy?"

At first, Toph made an odd gesture by opening her mouth in the shape of a smile, then changing her expression back to normal. After a moment, she said, "I'm adjusted, I eat four food groups, and look both ways before crossing the street..."

What Nigel didn't realize (or maybe he did but decided not to say anything about it) was that Frankie was giving Toph certain signals behind his back that indicated what Toph was supposed to say.

"... and take long naps," she continued. At this point Frankie showed her biceps, supposedly to indicate that she got a lot of exercise. However, Toph interpreted her signal wrong. "And get disciplined?"

Frankie immediately tensed up. Discipline was definitely not a good thing to tell the social worker.

"Disciplined?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah!" Toph smiled. "She disciplines me _real_ good!"

Frankie tried to mouth the word 'no' and put up her hand to stop her. Toph misinterpreted the message again. "Sometimes even five times a day!" Frankie covered her face. This was _not_ good.

That was when Toph started getting carried away. "With bricks too!"

"Bricks?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, in a pillow case."

"Okay!" Frankie said as she rushed in and covered Toph's mouth. "That's enough sugar for you! Why don't you run along, you little...cutie?"

Frankie turned to Nigel and let out a nervous laugh. "The other social workers thought she was just a scream. Thirsty?"

She turned to the fridge and opened it, but Nigel followed her there and put his hand on the door. "Let me enlighten you on the precarious situation in which you have found yourself." With that, he shut the door.

"I am the one they call when things go wrong." He glanced about the kitchen, which by now was an obvious and disgusting mess. "And things have indeed _gone wrong_."

He rolled out of the room into the den, where Toph was sitting on the floor. She had four spoons wearing dresses like those in the play "Dracula" and had faces drawn on them. In her lap, Toph had a pickle jar that she had been trying to get the top off of. Then Nigel noticed a book lying near her called "Practical Voodoo." He realized that the spoons must've been people she knew. He watched as she picked up the spoons, viciously stuffed them into the jar, screwed on the lid and shook the spoons inside with the pickles still in there. Nigel raised his eyebrow when he witnessed this ritual. Noticing he was watching her, Toph turned to him and explained.

"My friends need to be punished."

Nigel glanced over at Frankie, who had watched her and shook her head with a groan. He turned back to Toph and handed her his card. "Call me next time you're left alone."

"Yup," she replied, taking the card without even looking at him. She was too occupied with staring at the pickle jar. With that Nigel walked to the door. He turned to Frankie one more time.

"In case you're wondering, this did not go well." He grabbed the knob and with a firm pull yanked the door open. Nails flew everywhere. "You have three days to change my mind."

As soon as he left, Frankie turned and flashed an angry look at Toph. Toph knew what that meant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

She ran as fast she could, but Frankie was on top of her in a matter of seconds. Frankie managed to grab her, but then Toph made a large pool of spit in her mouth and drooled all over Frankie's arm. "Ewww!" Frankie cried, letting go of Toph. She immediately took advantage of the moment and dashed out of the room. Frankie got up to chase her, but she didn't see which way her sister went. It took her only a minute to figure it out. She paused for a moment and heard the door of the dryer in the next room close creakily. She walked into the laundry room, placed a large bed sheet on the floor in front of the dryer, and climbed up on top of it. She then opened the door that led outside and loudly slammed it shut. As she suspected, Toph climbed out of the dryer, thinking Frankie had left the room. She unknowingly climbed out onto the bed sheet while Frankie climbed down behind her. Without giving Toph a chance to escape, she quickly grabbed the corners of the bed sheet and wrapped it around Toph. Toph began making growling animal noises from inside the bag as Frankie dragged the bag back into the den.

When she opened the bag, Toph reared her head up, snarling like a crazed beast and tried to get away. This time, Frankie managed to grab her by the arm and prevented her from getting away. "What is the matter with you?!" Frankie yelled. "Why weren't you at the school? You were supposed to wait _there_!" Toph tried to get away again, but Frankie only gripped her arm tighter. "Toph! Don't you understand?! Do you _want_ to be taken away?!" Toph still struggled without an answer. This made Frankie even angrier. "Answer me!"

"No!"

"No?! You don't understand?!"

"No!"

"No _what_?"

"NOOO!" With that, Toph fell to the floor with a thunk.

Frankie finally realized it was safe to let go of Toph's arm. She heard her begin to whine, only it was muffled by the floor, so Frankie leaned in to try and hear her. She finally groaned in frustration again and sat up. "You are such a pain!"

Toph stood up. "Why don't you sell me and then buy a rabbit instead?!"

"At least the rabbit would be better than you!"

"Go ahead then! You'll like it 'cuz it's smarter than me!" Toph began making her way up the steps to her room.

"And quieter!!" Frankie yelled back.

"And you'll like it 'cuz it smells like YOU!" With that, Toph went into her room and slammed the door.

"GO TO YOUR ROOOOM!!" Frankie yelled.

Toph opened the door. "I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!!" She slammed it again.

Downstairs, Frankie grabbed a nearby pillow and started screaming into it. Upstairs, Toph grabbed a pillow and started screaming into it. When she was done, she fell back onto her bed.

Later that night…

Toph had changed into her pajamas and was sitting on her bed, petting her doll Scrump. She hadn't left her room since her argument with Frankie. She had felt bad about the whole ordeal, but hadn't felt like leaving her room to go and apologize to her. After all, what if Frankie was still mad at her? She heard a knock on her door and Frankie walked in as quietly as she could.

"Hey," Frankie said in a soft voice, "I brought you some pizza, in case you were hungry."

Toph hung her head. She had long ago lost her appetite. "We're a broken family, aren't we?"

"No," Frankie soothed as she put the plate of pizza down on Toph's nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, maybe, a little...maybe a lot. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Toph sighed. "We're sisters. It's our job."

Frankie couldn't help but grin a little. "Yeah, well, from now on-"

"I like you better as a sister than a mom," Toph added.

"Yeah?" Frankie replied, kind of glad that Toph felt that way, or was at least expressing her feelings. To be honest, Frankie wasn't sure she could uphold the job of being Toph's mom the way Toph needed someone to be. She preferred being her sister.

"And you like me better as a sister than a rabbit, right?" Toph added, bending over and starting to cry.

"Oh!" Frankie soothed again as she climbed up onto Toph's bed and hugged her. "Yes, yes I do!"

Toph wiped her tears, and thought that maybe now would be a good time to talk about what happened at the play rehearsal. "I hit Mindy today."

Frankie looked at her in surprise. "You _hit_ her?"

"Before I bit her."

"You _bit_ her." Frankie left out a deep sigh. "Toph, you shouldn't-"

"People treat me different." Toph hung her head again, not wanting to look at Frankie straight in the eye.

Frankie looked at her sister with concern. Toph had always been different. It was now, however, that it started to take effect on the way Toph thought of herself and the world around her. Frankie never had this problem when she was Toph's age. All she could answer was, "They just don't know what to say." After a moment, Frankie continued. "Tell you what? If you promise not to fight anymore, I won't yell at you, except maybe on special occasions."

Toph thought about it. "Tuesdays and bank holidays would be good."

"Yeah, would that be good?" Frankie teased while tickling Toph a little. Toph giggled at first, then she quickly remembered her pictures.

"Hey, my camera's full again!" She handed Frankie her camera which was sitting on the nightstand. Then she looked at her pictures on the wall. "Aren't they _beautiful_?" Ever since Toph had gotten her camera one year for her birthday, she made somewhat of an art out of it, taking strange pictures of people, who were mostly overweight, at the beach. Frankie didn't understand why Toph liked them so much. To her the whole thing was kind of disturbing. Then again, maybe that was why Toph liked it.

Suddenly, all the lights in the room flickered off, and another strange, green light came from outside. Toph jump off her bed as fast as she could and ran over to the window. There she saw some glowing object falling from the sky with a tail of smoke following it. "Look, a fallin' star!"

Frankie soon got to the window and was able to study it for a few seconds. It didn't look like a regular falling star. They watched it, somewhat in surprise, as it landed somewhere in the forest not too far away. After it landed, the lights flickered back on.

"I call it!" Toph shouted. "Get out, get out! I have to make a wish!" She began to shove Frankie out of her room. "Can't you move any faster?" Toph shouted again as they reached the door.

"Oh no!" Frankie cried out. "Gravity is increasing upon me!" she began to slow down and lean backwards on top of Toph.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is, Toph. The same thing happened yesterday." She fell back so far that Toph couldn't hold her up and she fell with Frankie on top.

"You rotten sister!" Toph shouted as she crawled out from underneath Frankie. "Your butt is crushing me! Why do you act so weird?!" Toph slammed the door, causing Frankie's head to fly up. As she rubbed her head, Frankie opened the door slightly and listened in on Toph's wish. She saw Toph kneeling by her bedside with her hands folded.

"It's me again," Toph said. "I need someone to be my friend. Someone who won't run away. Maybe if you can send an angel! The nicest angel you have."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Close Encounters of the Alien kind

_**Chapter 4: Close Encounters of the Alien Kind**_

Out of the crater of the "falling star" appeared nothing remotely close to an angel. Then again, whoever heard of angels coming out of falling stars? Not me.

It was Bloo, just recovering from his long awaited crash landing after exiting hyperspace. At first, there was nothing on his mind but the thought that he had managed to escape the law enforcers of the Galactic Federation. What could be more sweet than that? But soon, his mind turned to other things as his instincts began to kick in. He needed to find out what planet he was on and the nature of the life forms that dwelled upon it. His ship, now demolished, had crashed on a hill somewhere in the woods. He quickly made his way down the hill, darting and dodging, avoiding to be seen.

He came to a road that was empty at the moment. He looked around, trying to remain alert. He constantly sniffed the air to detect other living creatures nearby. As he walked, he heard the sound of a liquid hitting the road. He pulled out a blaster which is hidden under his uniform and shot at the spot, thinking it might be an attack by some strange being. There was nothing there. He heard it again; this time it landed on his head. He immediately shot his blaster towards the sky. Then it began to pour. It left Bloo a bit confused for a moment, then he realized that this liquid was not from a hostile life form, but was simply a phenomenon of nature. He growled at the rain as it poured on his head. _I hate you all_, he thought. Suddenly, there was another sound. This sound was different from that of the rain. It was more distinct and sounded as if it came from an actual living, breathing thing. Bloo pulled out another blaster, this time not jumping the gun (bad pun) and making sure to investigate what the creature was and if it was a threat.

He soon discovered it came from a nearby frog that was just sitting in the middle of the road. The frog didn't move, it merely croaked occasionally. Bloo approached it cautiously, both guns extended out in front of him. Plus he had all four of his arms out just to be extra prepared. He started to talk to the frog in his own alien tongue, but it did not respond. He began to poke it with one of his blasters while yelling at it. Yet it still did not respond. This left Bloo puzzled again as he once more poked the strange creature. Suddenly, he heard the noise of some kind of machine approaching him. It turned out to be a truck that was barreling down the road.

The truck driver did not see Bloo and therefore the truck did not slow down. This didn't phase the fearless Bloo, though. He stood there on the road, ready for almost anything, pointing his guns away from the frog and towards the truck.

Did I mention he was ready for _almost_ anything. I thought so. Well, he was. There was just one thing he wasn't prepared for.

He wasn't prepared to get run over by a truck.

And not just one truck. Oh no, it couldn't be just _one_ truck. As it turned out, there were several other trucks behind the one that first ran over Bloo. One by one, they all passed over him.

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! **_

Each set of wheels rolled over him, violently knocking and thrashing him around. Little by little, his uniform became torn up, and he received injury on top of injury. And all this time, the frog just sat there, watching him as he took this bad, humiliating beating.

It finally ended when Bloo was thrust up into the fender of one of the trucks. The truck drivers, realizing that they had run over something, or _someone_, stopped their trucks as quickly as they could and jumped out of them.

One of the drivers who is named Kakashi Hatake said, "I think he went under here!" They all rushed over to the last truck in the line, and with their flashlights looked up the side of the truck.

"There he is!" Another truck driver named Homer Simpson said. "He's jammed up there under the fender."

Suddenly, one of Bloo's hands draped down, indicating he was unconscious. The drivers gasped and looked at each other.

"We better call somebody," another driver named Johnny Bravo said.

Bloo blinked a few times, wondering where he was. He was still just trying to remember the last thing that happened to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to decipher his surroundings. He was in some white room all by himself.

**(Author's notes: Okay, so yeah, the animal shelter in this story is actually a foster home sort of like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Except that it's a foster home for animals, not imaginary friends.)**

Shakily, he got up off a bed that he had apparently been sleeping on. He was still clearing the sand from his eyes as he opened the door and began making his way down a corridor. Not sure of where he was going, or how he was going get out of wherever he was, he selected a door at random, opened it, and entered the room.

When he entered, he came upon some unsuspecting animals who had been apparently waiting in the room for something. His instincts immediately kicked in, and he extended all four of his arms and growled. He also wanted to hold out his blasters, but he didn't have them. They were gone, and so was his uniform. So yeah, he was wearing nothing.

His sudden intrusion and the presence of his four arms sent all the animals in the room into a frenzy. They began running around, trying to find a way out. But Bloo knew he couldn't afford that. He needed to keep things quiet less should he be discovered and captured by some foreign race. He went to the door and gave a warning growl. The other animals had no way to defend themselves, so they quickly backed away from the door, their only exit. Bloo eventually managed to get everyone into a little group, tied them up with some duct tape from a desk in the room, and put them in a closet.

He sighed with relief. _Glad that's over._ He then picked up the sound of voices coming from further down the corridor. He was now on full alert. He went out into the corridor and using his arms to climbed up to the ceiling where there was a beam running along the middle. He quickly and with agility make his way towards the entrance of the foster home, where the voices were coming from.

One of those voices was the receptionist, Cree Lincoln (From Codename: Kids Next Door). "And of what qualification are you looking for a pet?"

The other voice was Frankie. "We're looking for someone who can defend themselves. Someone who has a lot of free time, is not going to die any time soon, and probably someone who is in shape."

"Like a weight lifter!" A voice said. This voice belongs to Toph.

"Toph, I am not boarding a weight lifter, I am boarding someone who can be your pet. _That's_ who we're hiring!"

Bloo overheard this conversation as he switched to another beam in the ceiling and made his way to the entrance. The building was not all that big, so it didn't take him long to reach the entrance. Fortunately, some people were passing through the door, leaving it open for Bloo to crawl down to and exit. He made sure to come down after the people had passed and he quickly jumped through the entrance.

No sooner had he done so that a little red light appeared on his chest. The next thing he heard was a shot from a cannon of some kind. He quickly jumped away before he was hit. There were several more shots that forced him to retreat behind a boulder. He breathlessly gripped the side of the rock he was on, pressing his back against it, wondering who had attacked him. Suddenly he heard a voice shouting, "Ha! It's nice to see your freaky face again! Hahahahahaha!"

Bloo knew that voice very well. "Spongebob?" he gasped. Now he was trapped. If he ventured beyond the boulder, Spongebob would just start firing again. Bloo knew, even with his extensive training, he could not dodge every single shot. He had no choice but to go back inside the building.

"Just sign your name and address down here-" Cree explained. She was interrupted when the front door slammed shut. The three women turned and saw no one enter. They all quickly forgot about it as Frankie continued to sign out the papers. She figured this was a good idea. Since she wasn't always going to be around to take care of Toph, since she had to switch between jobs, it would be nice for Toph to have someone to hang out with. The idea entered her head the other night when she heard Toph's wish. Although the services provided by the animals at the Foster Home were free, there was a fee for the center's funding program. Fortunately, the fee was only 25 and Frankie needed something rather cheap. After Frankie filled out the papers, Cree filed them and pointed down the hall. "It's the first door to the left."

Toph stood there for a second, wondering if both she and Frankie were going, or if she was to go by herself. "Go on," Frankie urged, "pick someone out."

She quietly made her way down the hall and opened the door. When she entered, there was no one there. "Hello? Hello!"

At this point Bloo was back in the room he had originally found himself in and began banging his head against the wall. _How the heck am I ever gonna get outta here? There's got t' be some way. Think, think!_

Suddenly, he heard Toph's voice from further down the hall. "Hello! Are there anybody in here?"

Bloo remembered that that was the room he had been in earlier. That was where he still had all those animals tied up. If she found them, they would reveal his presence! He quickly dashed down the hall to the door and looked inside.

He was a bit surprised by the person he saw. He saw a girl, no more than 12, standing in the middle of the room. She didn't look like anybody he had yet encountered, with her strange clothes, pale skin, and black hair tied to a bun. He studied her for a moment. Was she in fact human? He quietly sniffed. Yeah, she was human, though not like everyone else. Then something else caught Bloo's eye. On the wall opposite the doorway was a poster that said 'Become a Pet Today.' On the poster was a picture there were two figures, a human and an animal, holding hands. An idea began to form in his mind. He still watched the girl pacing around the room. It didn't seem she was heading for the storage closet any time soon. When he was sure it was safe, he ran back down the hall to the other room.

First, he would need to be in proper form. He couldn't go walking around as a four armed creature. Just remember what happened in that same room only a few minutes before! He then immediately turned into a simple blue blob with two arms and went back down the hall where the girl was.

After searching for several minutes, Toph concluded that nobody was there. (She never checked the closet. She couldn't hear any animals anyway because they were all gagged.) _I'll just go back to the receptionist and tell her that nobody's here. Am I sure I even came to the right room? Did she say the first door to the left? Maybe she meant first door to the right._

Just as she was leaving, though, she bumped into someone. She realized very quickly that it was a blue pac-man like creature. She had never seen _anything_ like this in her entire life.

There was a moment of silence. None of them said anything for a minute. Bloo preferred to be mute since he didn't know the human language very well, and Toph felt too shy at first to say anything that would not sound completely idiotic. Finally, she managed to say, "Uh, hi."

Bloo hesitated for a moment. He was against trying to communicate, in case there might've been enemies on that planet that wanted to get information of some kind out of him. Still, how could he just leave this girl hanging? She didn't seem to be a real threat, and she was his ticket for getting out of there in one piece. Finally, he made his first attempt at the English language. "H-h-h-h-hi."

More awkward silence. Finally, the whole hesitation thing had taken a toll on Bloo's patience. _Aw, what the heck. I gotta speed this thing up!_ Reluctantly, but quickly, he went up and hugged her. This completely took Toph by surprise.

"Wow!" Toph said, surprised.

_Wow is right_, Bloo thought. _Now just get me outta here!_

"Oh yes," Cree said as she spoke with Frankie. "All our animals are reliable." She said this just as Toph returned to the front desk with Bloo following her. Cree took one look at Bloo and shouted, "EXCEPT THAT ONE!"

She immediately jumped out from behind her desk and grabbed Bloo's shoulders from behind him. Frankie immediately grabbed Toph and pulled her away from him. "Who's _this_?" Frankie cried.

"Well, we don't really know!" Cree answered for Bloo. "Actually, he was dead this morning!"

"He was _dead_ this morning?!" Frankie asked.

"Well we _thought_ he was dead! He was hit by a truck! He was sent to the vet first but they wouldn't take him in. I don't know _how_ he got here!"

Toph smiled as she looked at him. "I like him! Come here, fella!"

Bloo up to this point didn't try to resist the receptionist. He had already figured out that her gesture was only in defense of the girl. Besides, he knew she wasn't a _real _threat (heehee). Now, however, since Toph motioned him to come forward, he dragged Cree along with him. As he did, Frankie backed up further, dragging Toph with her, until their backs were to the windows. Frankie gulped when they finally ran out of room to back away. "Um, won't you like a _different_ animal?" Frankie asked Toph.

"We have better animals, dear," Cree assured.

"Not better than him!" Toph said confidently. "Go on, say hello!"

Bloo opened his mouth to speak, but then he stopped. It was one thing to try and talk just in the presence of this girl. It was a completely different matter when there were other teenagers and adults in the room. He quickly closed his mouth.

"I don't think he can talk, dear," Cree said. Bloo couldn't help but scowl at her. Sure, just because he chose not to talk they automatically had to _assume_ that he was _stupid_ or something!

"But he did just now!" Toph insisted. _She _had seen him do it. Why wasn't he doing it now?

"Does it have to be _this_ guy?" Frankie groaned. They both looked at him. Just as they did, Bloo started scratching the back of his neck like a dog would scratch at its neck. When he finished, he looked at his nails to see what on earth he dug up back there. After staring at them a few seconds, he started nibbling on them.

"Yes, he's good. I can tell," Toph answered.

"Do you know what his name is?" Frankie asked as she filled out one more form.

"No, we don't," Cree answered. "If you would like, you could just take him home with you for good. It's not like anyone else will want him for a pet. Of course, you'll still have to pay the fee."

"That's alright," Frankie said, as she fished through her wallet for the correct amount.

Toph looked at Bloo as he stared outside the window. Suddenly, she announced, "I think his name should be…Bloo."

Bloo turned around and gave her a somewhat surprised look. _Bloo? What kind of a name is that? She's not planning to call ME that, is she?_

Cree gave her a surprised look, too. "Uh, dear, I don't think you're really supposed to give names to anonymous creatures-"

She was cut off by Frankie who was quickly shaking her head and whispering "Mm-mm" to her. She got the message right away.

"-in Iceland," Cree continued. "But here you can do that! Bloo it is!"

Bloo merely growled as he returned his attention to the outside. After Frankie paid, Cree stamped the form and handed it to Toph. "He's all yours!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Bloo Meets World

_**Chapter 5: Bloo meets world**_

"You're all mine!" Spongebob whispered excitedly as he and Lumpus were waiting in the bushes some hundred feet from the animal center building. Spongebob was busy looking through a pair of binoculars that could see through walls and detect body heat coming from the people in the building. Since the two of them were on a bit of a hill, they were able to look at the building from higher ground.

"What's he doing now?" Lumpus asked. He wanted to capture Bloo as soon as possible while causing as little disturbance as possible. If they couldn't do it quickly, then they could at least do it quietly. Still, he was becoming somewhat impatient.

"Shh!" Spongebob answered quickly as he watched the orange form that was Bloo. "He's listening for us."

Spongebob could see Bloo standing very still, slowly moving his head back and forth. There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, Lumpus asked in a quiet tone, "How good is his hearing?"

It was good enough for Bloo to catch Lumpus's whisper, since he spun his head around in their direction, even though he was still inside. Immediately, Spongebob took one hand and with it grabbed Lumpus's neck to make him shut up.

"Hey! What are you-uh-ah-AH-EH-IH-UH-UH!" Lumpus continued to gag and choke until Bloo finally came out. It was only then that Spongebob released his neck. He gave him a death-threatening stare as he rubbed his neck, but he didn't notice. _Ugh, they're not paying me enough for this job._

Spongebob watched Bloo as he exited the building. He turned on the little light on his gun and pointed it at Bloo. Bloo saw it, but this time he merely looked in Spongebob's direction and didn't try to get away.

Spongebob wondered at his creation's behavior. "Why don't you run?" he asked quietly as he put his finger on the trigger. Suddenly, Bloo began having a coughing attack, which wasn't all that serious, that got the attention of someone still inside the building.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Toph called. She walked out of the building towards Bloo, who by now had stopped coughing. "You alright?" she asked as she hugged him. When she did, her body came in between Bloo and the gun's little light.

"STOP!" Lumpus shouted as he knocked Spongebob's gun upward, making him misfire. "I have just determined for this situation to be far too hazardous!"

"Don't worry, I won't hit her!" Spongebob replied as he knocked Lumpus out of the way and positioned his aim. Lumpus quickly got up and stuck his finger into the gun.

"NO! That girl is a part of the mosquito food chain!" Lumpus quickly pulled out his red toy binocular thingy with all the pictures again and shoved it into Spongebob's face. "Here, educate yourself!"

Lumpus kept his finger in the gun while Spongebob began flipping through the pictures. It only took him a second to figure out what was really going on. "He's using that little girl as a shield! THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!!" Bloo decided to tick him off more by doing a head stand and waving his butt in the air. This made Spongebob flush with anger. "Oh, that's it!" he yelled and began running towards Bloo. Lumpus jumped up and followed him.

Bloo began growling and snarling and made his way towards Spongebob. Toph didn't see either Spongebob or Lumpus because she had her back to them. She did, however, see Bloo snarling and growling like a maniac. "What is it, Bloo?" she asked.

Spongebob had almost reached them when Lumpus jumped on him. "We--cannot--be seen!" he managed to say before they both fell sideways into a bunch of bushes.

Toph had just then turned around to see what Bloo had been growling at, but now there was nothing there. Frankie and Cree had also just arrived to see what Bloo was making all that noise for. When they too saw nothing there, Cree took out a water squirter and sprayed it in Bloo's face. "Bad creature!"

Spongebob and Lumpus poked their heads up from behind the bushes, with leaves and twigs sticking onto them. Lumpus turned to Spongebob and gave him another glare of death. "You can't shoot, and you can't be seen! Look at you! You look like a monster! We have to blend in."

Frankie, Toph and Bloo had all walked together downtown for a little while, but now it was time for Frankie to go to work. "Here's some money, and remember to stay out of the streets." Frankie said as she gave Toph some dollar notes and coins.

"I'll be fine," Toph assured. "After all, I'm almost thirteen."

Bloo had already been occupied by a TV in a nearby store window. There was some kind of old horror movie about a giant spider attacking a poor defenseless town. The first time Bloo saw it, his eyes grew wide in wonder like when a little boy sees a really cool bike. Now he was intimating the spider by taking big steps and making monster noises like roaring and growling (which he was somewhat doing on a regular basis).

"So I'll see you this afternoon," Frankie finished as she gave Toph a kiss on the head.

"Hey, what 'bout Bloo?" Toph asked, pointing at Bloo who was still pretending to be a giant monster.

"Ugh," was Frankie's only response before she left the two of them alone.

Just as she left, Bloo picked up a new scent. This one smelt funny to him, and he didn't like it. He let out a growl and faced in the direction the scent was coming from. Toph saw this gesture and looked in the same direction he was facing. Just then, Mindy and her posse came up the road on their bicycles and stopped as the light turned red. Toph gasped when she saw them.

"Mah friends!" Toph yelled as she runs over to them.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Mindy and her posse yelled when they saw Toph and tried to get going, but the light was still red. Toph quickly ran in front of them to make sure they didn't go yet. Mindy scowled at her.

"What do _you_ want?" Mindy asked.

"I just wanted to say that – I'm sorry I bit you, and pulled your hair, and punched you in the face." Toph said sheepishly.

"Apology _not_ accepted. Now get out of the way before I run you over." Mindy replied.

Just then, Bloo came up to the group and stood next to Toph. His sudden appearance caused Mindy and her posse to cry out in surprise. Toph smiled. "I got a new big pet! His name's Bloo!"

"_That_ is the ugliest thing I have ever seen!" Mindy said in an over exaggerated tone.

"Yeeeaaah!" Mindy's posse chimed in unison. It was their trade mark.

Bloo wasn't so much interested in Mindy's insults as he was in the vehicle she was riding. He lifted the wheel of the scooter and began to sniff it.

"Ewww, get it away from me!" Mindy whined. "I'm gonna get a disease!"

Just then Bloo spotted two people sitting near by, apparently watching them. One was a box-shaped man dressed in a gray trench coat and hat while the other was a moose dressed as a brunette middle-aged woman wearing glasses and a brown suit. Bloo could recognize them by their scents: they were Spongebob and Lumpus. Bloo quickly lifted the front wheel of Mindy's scooter all the way up, causing her to fall off. Then he quickly took off on it, managing to pick up Toph first. She climbed to the back seat and they both sped off.

"Help!" Mindy cried pathetically. "Somebody do something! I've been scooter-jacked!"

Lumpus and Spongebob watched as the dynamic duo disappeared down the street. "Oh great!" Lumpus groaned. "He's loose!"

"His destructive programming is beginning to take effect," Spongebob said. "He will be irresistibly drawn to large cities where he will back up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everybody's left shoe."

Lumpus gave Spongebob an odd glance. "Just the left shoe? Why not both?"

Spongebob glared back at him. "Because I felt like it, that's why!"

Bloo and Toph sped up and down practically every street in the area. Bloo was frantically trying to find a sign, any sign, of some kind if large city nearby. But everywhere they went, they were greeted by the shore line, whether on a beach or on a cliff. After several attempts, Bloo stopped to think after they went up to another cliff with an ocean view. _Why haven't we run into any large cities yet? And do we always see the stupid water? _

Toph provided him with the answer. "It's nice to live on an island with no large cities."

Bloo's eyes widened with horror. _WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!_

With that, he let out a cry of anguish and fell off the scooter. He flipped and rolled and twitched every which way. _This can NOT be happening!_

Toph could only stare at Bloo as he wallowed in emotional suffering. "Are you okay?"

The next few hours felt like a living nightmare for Bloo. Everywhere he went he had to endure some kind of strange torture. First, Toph wanted to play catch with him. She had found an abandoned ball on the beach and decided to pass it around with him. However, Bloo wasn't interested in the game. He looked around with that same dark grim look on his face. When Toph threw the ball to him, he ignored it and let it pass by. Toph pointed at where the ball went, but he still didn't look at her. Finally, she took out the water squirter she had gotten from Cree and squirted it in Bloo's face to get his attention. Bloo flashed Toph an angry look, but she didn't care. She squirted it at him again, making him really P.O.ed. So finally he grabbed it from her and threw it as far as he could. She was about to say something, but he growled at her before she could. So, catching Bloo's bad mood, Rogue went to get it herself.

Later on, they both met up with Frankie for lunch at a picnic table. Bloo was really hungry and when he saw the grilled cheese sandwich Frankie had made for Toph, he reached for it. Frankie quickly shut the container holding the sandwich before Bloo could get it and told him, "Uh-uh."

Bloo had almost lost his temper and was ready to throw a punch at her when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned and saw Spongebob and Lumpus again, still in disguise. Spongebob was carrying a large brown paper bag. He reached in for the object and pulled it out just a little. It was enough however for Bloo to see that it was a plasma pistol. One bad move and they would have their hands on him in a second. Bloo pulled at his face in frustration, then still bitterly put an arm around Toph's shoulders.

After lunch Frankie went back to work and Toph and Bloo were back at the beach. As they walked along it, Toph found a pretty conch shell. But when she showed it to Bloo, he knocked it out of her hand. Suddenly, a volleyball landed by his feet.

"Hey, throw that back over here, buddy!" A guy named Kevin (From Ed, Edd n' Eddy) said who had been playing with it. Bloo made an evil smirk, picked up the ball, and pelted it at Kevin, knocking him to the ground. Kevin gave Bloo an angry look, but Bloo only fell on his butt and laughed. Toph just covered her face with her hand.

They eventually went back into town and bought two pairs of sunglasses and two snow cones. While they were waiting for their snow cones, Bloo was looking through some postcards to see if he saw anything that would be of interest to him. When Toph handed him his snow cone, he studied it for a minute, then smeared it all over on his tongue. Suddenly, he turned around and saw a stray dog sniffing his butt. Toph hadn't been looking at Bloo at that time, but when she heard the sound of a snow cone hitting something and Bloo muttering something in his weird language, she turned around and saw everything she needed to know. Bloo had stuck his snow cone on the dog's head, making it look like it was wearing a birthday hat. Bloo growled at it and threw down the postcards he was looking at. Toph quickly pulled Bloo along with her as the unfortunate dog wobbled away.

Later on, they were walking down the street when Bloo saw a vehicle that looked like a small space ship. At last, he had found a way off that rock! Or had he? He quickly ran over and jumped in, trying to find some way to start the ship. Toph saw what he was doing and decided to join him. She walked over to a little slot next to the space ship, put in 25 cents, and jumped into the front of the ship. It soon started rocking back and forth, back and forth. Bloo could not believe it. It was a ride! And not even an exciting one too! All he could do was loll back, groan, and let his tongue hang out.

Spongebob and Lumpus were once again watching the pair. When Spongebob saw Bloo in the space ship ride in his position of despair, he laughed heartily. "When you feel like giving up, just let us know!"

Things only got a little better by the evening. Toph and Bloo were eating at the luau that Frankie worked for at night. That night, Frankie's close friend Sokka was performing a fire-eating show. For the most part he twirled around two sticks with fire burning at each end with some thrown in acrobatics. At the end he squirted some gasoline into his mouth and spat it towards the flames, causing them to flare. The only part that Bloo liked about the whole thing was the fact that the thatched roof caught on fire from the last trick and nearly fell on top of Sokka. Then the stage began to catch on fire as Sokka frantically tried to put it out. Now _that_ was entertainment!

Bloo chuckled as Toph was drawing in a notebook that she had brought with her from home. After she finished with her sketch, she showed it to Bloo. "This is you," she explained as she pointed to a rough outline of him. His silhouette was colored about 5/6 red. She pointed to where the red stopped. "This is your badness level. It's an unusual high, for someone your size. We'll have to fix that."

Just then Frankie arrived at the table. She saw that Bloo is standing on the table and was scratching his side. "Ay-yi-yi, Toph! Bloo cannot sit like that at the table!"

"Bloo is troubled," Toph sighed. "He needs desserts!"

"Oh, you didn't even finish your sweet potatoes! I thought you liked them!"

"Desserts!"

"Ay!"

With that, Frankie walked into the kitchen with her waitress tray on her hand. Just as she left, Toph saw Sokka coming toward them. He was half blackened by ashes.

"Hey Sokka!" Toph called. "Look, I got a new pet!"

Sokka looked at Bloo and looked back at Toph in surprise. "Are you sure he's safe?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Toph said. "He was probably a police officer or something before he got ran over and lost his memory."

Bloo looked at Sokka and gave him a dirty sneer. Sokka quickly backed off. Frankie then returned with more food for the customers, including two slices of coconut cake for Toph and Bloo. Toph smiled when she saw the dessert. "Yum!"

Suddenly, Bloo grabbed both pieces and gobbled them up.

"Hey!" Toph cried. Realizing his mistake, Bloo quickly coughed up the slices, still in whole, and put them back onto one of the plates. Then he reached into the back of his throat and pulled out a whole cherry. He put it on top of the slices, pushed them together to make them one slice, and then pushed it over to Toph. Toph _certainly_ didn't want it now. "Ew," she groaned.

Sokka saw Frankie as she passed by and got a little nervous. "Uh, hey. How's it going, Frankie?"

Frankie didn't really hear the question when she saw the state he was in. "Did you catch fire _again_?"

"Nah, just the stage. Listen, I was wondering – if you're not doing anything this-"

"Sokka, I told you, I can't. It's just-"

She looked over at Toph and Bloo before she finished answering. "-I've got a lot to deal with right now."

"I know," Sokka said. "I just thought maybe you would like-"

"Ugh, you smell like a lawn mower," Frankie interrupted after sniffing him. Sokka quickly checked his breath. The first time he sniffed it, it didn't smell so good. The second time he did, he decided mentally it wasn't so bad. Frankie glanced at another table and said, "Look, I gotta go. That kid at table three is throwing poi again. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Before Sokka could answer, Frankie had walked away. This left the poor guy down in the dumps.

"Don't worry," Toph reassured. "She likes your butt and fancy hair. I know. I read her diary."

Sokka looked surprised and pleased at the same time. He touched his hair. "She thinks it's fancy?"

Bloo had quickly lost interest in the conversation. That whole _love_ thing to him was just a bunch of smelly crap. He let out a quiet groan, followed by a disgusted, "Blah!"

Suddenly he picked up the scent of something much more pleasant. Something delicious. Forgetting everything else, he left the table and followed the scent. He soon came upon the drumstick of some alien bird in somebody's bag. He didn't know how it got there, but he was gonna take it!

Just as he was about to bite into it, a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar. "Ha! We've got you now!" It was Spongebob. "Quick, get the hand cuffs!" he ordered Lumpus.

"Right!" Lumpus replied. He quickly took out a pair of really big hand cuffs. They were the only thing that could stop Bloo. But Bloo planned to give them as much of a hard time about it as he possibly. When he saw the hand cuffs, he wrestled as much as he could out of Spongebob's grip. He viciously turned and jerked this way and that, until Spongebob finally released him. Then he tackled Lumpus, knocking him hard to the ground. Bloo quickly began punching him in the face ruthlessly. After taking a few heavy blows, Lumpus tried to throw him off of him. When he finally managed to get him off, Bloo dug his teeth into his scalp and began tugging at his head. He started crying out in pain, which caught Frankie's attention from the other side of the restaurant. She gasped when she saw Bloo attacking Lumpus, who is disguised as a harmless woman, and quickly ran over. First she tried beating him on the head with her fists, but that had little effect on him. Next she picked up a pitcher of ice-cold pink lemonade and threw it at him. Bloo paused for a moment, Lumpus's head still in his mouth, then he defiantly made a hard tug. Finally, Frankie grabbed Bloo around the waist and pulled him off Lumpus. This caused the two of them to fall back on the ground. Lumpus quickly began massaging his head tenderly while Frankie sat on Bloo while he struggled to get up.

Suddenly, Giovanni (From Pokemon), the manager of the luau restaurant came forward. "Frankie! Is _he_ with you?" he asked, pointing to the man she was sitting on. Frankie looked up at him, not sure what to say. "Well, uh . . ."

"All is well!" Lumpus called out cheerfully, still in a great deal of pain. "Please, go about your business!"

Frankie was almost horrified by the way Lumpus's face looked. "Wow, your face looks all – black and blue!" Frankie said.

Spongebob decided to put a word in. "Actually," he said, "she's just ugly."

Lumpus flashed him a furious glance, then let out a fake cheerful laugh. "He's joking! I mean _ugly_? Look at me!" _I'm going to KILL him after this!!_

Giovanni turned back to Frankie. "Uh – this is not working out."

"But-" Frankie tried to explain, but Giovanni merely shook his head. Her expression changed to a more bitter tone. "Oh yeah? Well, who _wants_ to come to this – fakey luau anyway?" She turned away from him and began to head for the exit. "Come on, Toph," she said while motioning her hand to Toph and Bloo. Everyone watched as they quietly walked out.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Ohana

_**Chapter 6: Ohana**_

The trio took the long walk home. It was full-fledged night by the time they got there.

"Did you lose your job because of Bloo and me?" Toph asked as they began to ascend the steps.

"Nah," Frankie said, trying to shake it off. "The manager is a vampire." Then she added in a spookier voice, "And he wanted me to join his legion of the undead."

Toph stopped a moment and gasped. "I _knew_ it!" They finally made it to the door. Frankie unlocked and opened it. "This is our home," Toph said to Bloo. "You'll like it a lot."

When Frankie turned on the light, Bloo let out a loud hiss as he stared at the room. He began stalking around in his own moody way. "Uh, Toph," Frankie warned as Bloo inspected the den.

Toph didn't seem to notice Frankie's warning as she pulled a pillow off the couch and put it to Bloo's face. "Comfy." Bloo was not impressed. He grabbed the pillow, pushed Toph to the ground and began ripping it up for no reason.

"Hey!" Frankie yelled who ran over and grabbed the pillow from Bloo, knocking him over at the same time. "What is the matter with you?!"

"Be careful of the angel!" Toph said in Bloo's defense. Just when she said that, he got up and began stomping towards the kitchen, sniffing around.

"That's no angel, Toph," Frankie said. "I don't think he's gonna work out. We're just gonna have to take him back."

"He's just cranky because it's his bedtime!" Toph yelled.

As Bloo sniffed around in the kitchen, he opened up a random drawer, looked inside, and spilled its contents onto the floor. Then he spotted a blender with a pink mixture in it. Curious, he turned it on and watched it spin. At that moment Toph entered the room. "Hey, what are you doing?" Bloo decided to take the lid off the blender. Bad move. The pink mix began to fly everywhere, mostly in Bloo's face. "Hey! Cut it out Bloo!" Toph cried. Frankie rushed in, pulled the plug out, and put the blender back on the counter. Bloo tried to grab it again, but Frankie got to him first. She grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him away, causing him to trip and fall on the floor.

"Look, Toph. He's obviously been mutated from something else! We _have _to take him back!" As Frankie dragged him, Bloo grabbed everything in his reach to slow her down. He even grabbed the side of the doorway from the den to the kitchen and left deep nail marks on it.

"He was an abandoned animal and we adopted him!" Toph shouted. "Like you did for me! What about _ohana_?!"

Frankie tried to open the front door while still holding on to Bloo. "He hasn't been here that long!"

"Neither have I!" Toph replied. Just as Frankie was about to throw Bloo out, Toph said, "Dad says _ohana_ means family!"

This made Frankie stop in her tracks, leaving Bloo somewhat confused. _What's that supposed to mean?_

Toph sighed. "_Ohana_ means family," she repeated. "Family means-"

"Nobody gets left behind," Frankie finished.

"Or . . .?"

"Or forgotten. I know, I know. I hate it when you use _ohana_ against me."

Toph just stuck her tongue out at her. Frankie did the same. Then she let Bloo go. Bloo straighten himself up from the struggle as Toph said to him, "C'mon, you can sleep right next to me!"

This left Frankie a little worried for a moment. _Ugh, should I really leave that animal in the same room with her? Ah, she'll be alright. _Still, Frankie did not let a desire for any sort of companionship blind her to the reality that this creature they had 'adopted' was a pretty shady, if not dangerous, character. Frankie just really hoped Toph wasn't so naïve as she thought she was. _For once, let me be wrong_.

Bloo kicked open the door and began sniffing around. "You're a _pretty_ curious guy," Toph noted. "This is my room. And _this_ is _your_ bed." She pointed to the cot that was set up next to a bigger, more comfy bed. She picked up a mug with a lid that was resting on the nightstand between the two beds. "This is your cup. See?" She turned it upside down, but nothing came out. "Doesn't spill. I filled it with coffee." She handed the mug to Bloo, who took a sip from it through an iddy bidy opening in the lid that was designed not to spill, like those lidded cups for little kids – the step between bottles and real cups. "Good boy!" Toph said. "Now get into bed."

Bloo looked at her. _Who are you to give me orders?_ With that, he pushed Toph to the ground again and climbed onto the other bed. He was already making himself feel comfortable by lounging on it, still drinking his coffee.

"Hey, that's mine!" Toph climbed up onto the bed and stood over Bloo. "Down!" she ordered. Still in no mood to obey her, Bloo picked up the pillow behind his head and used it to knock her down. That was when he first noticed the photograph. It had been lying hidden underneath the pillow and left unnoticed until now. When Bloo picked it up to look at it more, Toph grabbed it away from him. "Be careful with that!" she yelled defensively. "You don't touch this! Don't EVER touch it!"

Bloo was somewhat shaken by Toph's sudden fit of sensitivity, but he tried to seem undisturbed by jumping off the bed and exploring another part of the room. Toph carefully placed her most prized possession back under the pillow. She turned away from it and saw Bloo causing more trouble: he was trying to yank the head off of her doll Scrump. She quickly dashed over to save her doll.

"Don't pull on her head! She's recovering from surgery!" Toph grabbed the doll from Bloo, allowing him to walk over to where Toph had her easel. Bloo jumped on it and began to tear one of the pictures up. "No! That was from my blue period!"

Bloo was becoming really ticked off with Toph ordering him around. He wanted to destroy! It was what he was meant to do! He began tugging madly at the easel while he was still on it. He kept making roaring and snarling noises that got louder and louder. _Man,_ thought Toph, _I've got to find a way to calm him down!_

Then Toph found the solution. Hanging next to her easel was a lai of white flowers. When she put the flowers around Bloo's neck, his animal behavior immediately ceased. In fact, he became so relaxed that he let go of the easel and fell to the floor. "There!" Toph sighed. She knelt down by Bloo and brought her face close to his. Bloo looked back up at her. Interestingly, they were facing each other upside down. "You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and _make_ something for a change?" Toph explained.

Bloo sat up and thought about it. _That might not be a bad idea, actually._ He took off the lai and began building something using all sorts of objects around the room; toys, books, lamps, anything Bloo could get his hands on. Toph climbed up onto her bed so she would be out of his way and have a good view of what he was making.

After just 30 seconds, there was a model of a large city in the middle of the room. "Wow," Toph said. "San Francisco."

Bloo looked at the model, seeming quite pleased with it. He made the final touch by adding a hula girl lamp and taking the lamp shade off it. Then, without warning, he started rampaging through his little city like a monster in one of those monster movies. And he played the part quite well. He knocked down buildings, broke the Golden Gate Bridge, and smashed little cars, all the while roaring like Godzilla. One car he picked up and waved it around in mid air, for drama's sake. He switched between his monstrous roaring and terrified people dialog.

"GrrrrRRRAAAAAARRRRR!"

"EEEEKK! HELP! SAVE ME!"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEERRRRR!"

"EEEEEEEKKK! HELP-"

Bloo finally finished it off by chewing up the car and continuing to plague the city. Toph just stared at him during his little performance. "No more caffeine for _you_," she mumbled.

Spongebob chuckled while watching them. Man, do those guys _ever_ give them privacy?! Anyway, he was watching as Bloo was making his little "creator vs. destroyer" display with Toph watching. "This girl is wasting her time!" he said to Lumpus, who was climbing into his sleeping bag. "Blooregard cannot be taught to ignore his destructive programming! Hahaha!"

He turned back and watched the destruction continue. Lumpus merely rolled his eyes. He had originally decided not to kill Spongebob until after the mission was over, but now he was having second thoughts. To avoid thinking about it, he picked up his mirror and looked at himself. Then, after making sure 'Box pants' wasn't looking, he pulled out a black wig from his sack and tried it on. Yes, he had a wig. Don't know why, but he did.

Just then Spongebob turned around and saw him admiring the wig. _What is he doing? Why is he wearing a WIG?_ "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Lumpus said quickly, hiding the wig behind his back.

Spongebob's attention was no longer focused on Bloo. "Uh, say, let me try that on."

Lumpus hugged his precious wig selfishly. "No!"

"Share!" Spongebob replied and began tackling Lumpus.

"No! Go away! You're just jealous because I'm pretty!"

Spongebob was eventually the victor. He quickly put on the wig, making sure it covered his entire head.

Suddenly, Lumpus gasped and ordered, "Don't move!" He was looking at a small insect on his arm. "A mosquito has chosen me for her perch! She's so..._beautiful_!" Then another mosquito landed near the first one. "Oh! And there's another one. And another one! Why, it's a whole flock!" By now Lumpus was almost completely covered with mosquitoes. He giggled at the tickling feelings they were making all over his body. "Ha ha! They like me! They're tickling my flesh with their noses! Now they're...they're..." There was a moment of silence, followed by a very loud, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I don't know. I think he might be some kind of monster. And I mean an _evil_ monster." Frankie was talking on the phone with her friend Ginger (From As Told by Ginger) as she was flipping through the newspaper looking for recently escaped dangerous animals. "I can't even talk to him! And he keeps staring at me like he's gonna kill me – AAAAH!"

There was Bloo, standing in front of the fridge with the door open, his hand part way in. Frankie had dropped the newspaper and the phone due to her surprise. The two of them just stared at each other for a minute. Then Bloo reached in all the way, grabbed a can of root beer, turned and shut the door behind him with his hip. He then returned to the bedroom. Frankie still stood there, petrified.

"Hello?" Ginger said on the phone. "Are you alright? Are you even _there_? Hello?"

Spongebob was looking through his binoculars again and watched Bloo as he walked back into the room, finished chugging down the root beer, belched loudly, and crushed the can against his head and threw it away. "Now _this_ is interesting," Spongebob said to himself.

"What is?" Lumpus asked from under several layers of bandages that covered his insect-bitten face.

"Blooregard was designed to be a monster, but now – he had nothing left to destroy." Spongebob said this as he was climbing into his sleeping bag. "You see, I never gave him a greater purpose. What must it be like to have...nothing? Not even memories to visit in the middle of the night?"

That was what Bloo was going through right at that moment. He looked around the room at the mess and destruction he had made. There was no longer anything to do. What was he supposed to do? How was he even supposed to _feel_ about all of this? Take out destruction, and he felt like he and his life had no purpose, no meaning.

Not exactly sure why, Bloo began picking up random books off the floor, looking at them as if he was searching for something in them. Yet Bloo didn't know exactly what he was searching for. He soon wandered over to the book shelf and one by one pulled out a book and looked at the title. Most of them weren't very interesting. One book was on oyster farming; he quickly threw that one aside. Then he found one on fire-eating; _definitely _not that one after what he had seen tonight. Next he found a book of road maps. It caught his attention and he began looking through it. The first page he opened to he carefully ripped out of the book. He continued to look through it until he had lost interest in that one too. In frustration he threw it aside and pulled out another book. His expression quickly changed as he opened it to a supposedly random page.

Bloo quickly went to Toph's bed and began to shake her. Toph soon opened her eyes. "Huh? Wh-what is it?"

Bloo sat on her bed and pointed to the page he had opened up to. He went to the other side of the bed so Toph would have room to sit up. After rubbing her eyes, Toph looked at the book. On one page, there was the picture of a little duck all by himself, crying and calling out "I'm lost!". On the other page, the little duck was being held by two large swans who were smiling. And he was smiling too.

"That's the Ugly Duckling," Toph explained with a yawn. "See, on this page he's sad because he's all alone and nobody wants him. But on this page, his family hears him crying and they find him. Then the Ugly Duckling is happy, because he knows where he belongs."

Toph looked at Bloo with a small smile on her face. Bloo looked back at her, wondering what she was trying to get at. He thought about what she had said. _Well, it sounds pretty corny, but maybe there's something to it. Could this have anything to do with why I'm feeling so weird all of a sudden?_

Without a word, Bloo took the book, closed it, and brought it to his bed – or, er, _cot_, and climbed in. Before he could try to fall asleep, Toph asked him, "You wanna listen to 'The King'?" Toph picked up a record that was on the foot of her bed. "You look like an Elvis fan."

The next morning, Frankie was awaken by Toph. "Frankie. Frankie! Wake up!"

Frankie sat up sleepily. "Huh? Yeah?" She saw Toph, already dressed in her normal attire with Bloo standing next to her. There was a record player at their feet.

"Look," Toph said. Toph motioned Bloo to kneel down, and she kneeled down with him. She turned on the record without putting the needle on it. Then she carefully took Bloo's hand and placed his finger on the spinning record. Toph paused for a moment, gesturing Frankie to watch very closely. Then she put her hand under Bloo's jaw and opened his mouth. Music started coming out.

Music: _**We can't gone on together – with suspicious min-**_

Toph closed Bloo's mouth, and the music stopped. Then she opened it again.

_**Minds!**_

Closed it, then opened it.

_**And we can't build our dreams-**_

Closed it, opened it.

_**-on suspicious miii-i-i-i-inds!**_

All this time, Frankie stared at Bloo in disbelief. She said he was probably some kind of monster, but she could never imagine _this_.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Frankie got out of her bed to answer it and Toph closed Bloo's mouth again. Frankie gasped in surprise when she saw their visitor was Nigel Uno. "I heard you lost your job," Nigel said, with his arms folded.

"Well, actually – I just quit – _that_ job. Because, you know, the hours really don't work when raising a child and-"

As Frankie was speaking, Bloo came to the door to see who it was. After staring at Nigel for a minute, he snarled at him. Then, suddenly, he took the book he was holding and threw it at Nigel's unprotected head.

"OW! HEY!" Nigel snapped.

Frankie quickly grabbed Bloo and shoved him behind her. "Oh! I am _so _sorry about that-"

"Who is _this_?" Nigel asked in a sharp tone.

Toph came to the door. "That's my pet," she explained.

Nigel looked at her in surprise. "Really?" He looked back at Frankie, clearly not pleased. "Thus far have you been sheltered in the harbor of my patience. But I cannot ignore you being jobless. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Frankie answered without hesitation.

"And the next time I see _him_ I expect him to be a model citizen. _Capish?_"

"Uh...yes?" Toph answered uncertainly.

Nigel looked back and forth between his two cases. "New job," he said to Frankie. "Model citizen," he said to Bloo. Placing a hand on his head, he finished with, "Good day," and left.

Frankie and Toph exchanged nervous glances, then they both glanced at Bloo. Maybe they could get Frankie a job, but would they be able to do it _and_ be able to help Bloo with his bad manners? Oh, who was to know?

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. When Things Go Wrong

_**Chapter 7: When Things Go Wrong and A Decision Is Made**_

Frankie and Toph made an agreement: Toph and Bloo were to go with Frankie to the places she could look for a job. While she spoke to the person in charge, Toph could work with Bloo nearby, but not interfering with Frankie, on his 'model citizen' lessons.

The first place they set out for was Nora Wakeman's fruit stands. They found her watering her fruit to keep them moist. Frankie went up to talk to her while Toph and Bloo _basically_ left her alone. Frankie had brought Mrs. Wakeman's want ad to show her that she was there to answer it. "Mrs. Wakeman? I'm here to answer your newspaper ad."

Meanwhile, Toph was talking to Bloo at one of the nearby fruit stands. "Elvis Presley was a model citizen," Toph said. "I have created a list of traits for you to practice." She reached into the red wagon she had bought along with all of her materials and pulled out a hula skirt. "The first – is _dancing_."

"I can't talk now, dear," Mrs. Wakeman said. "I'm waiting for someone to answer my ad."

"That's why I'm here," Frankie explained.

By now, Toph had gotten Bloo to put on the skirt. He _really _didn't want to do it, but he finally gave in. "Okay, now put your hands on your hips like this..." Toph put her hands to her hips and Bloo did the same. "...and follow my lead." She swung her hips to her left, and Bloo followed. When Bloo did it, he got this weird feeling that actually felt kind of good. After that, every move that Toph made Bloo copied it almost simultaneously. They soon broke out in a funny little dance.

Mrs. Wakeman looked at her ad that Frankie had brought. "Say, that's my newspaper ad!"

"I _know_!" Frankie answered loudly. _How long is it gonna take to get through to this woman?_

In the middle of their dance, Bloo took Toph by the hand, slid across the ground, then stopped to let Toph fall into his arm. Then they both assumed 'pharaoh' positions and lifted their shoulders up and down. **(I'll give you credit for **_**trying**_** to imagine this.)** While Toph danced as a scuba driver **(holding your nose and waving your hand back and forth over your head, like you're underwater)**, Bloo tried to spin himself. Unfortunately, he spun a little too fast and smacked into Mrs. Wakeman. They both landed on the ground against a fruit stand with Mrs. Wakeman in Bloo's lap. She had a watermelon stuck on her head.

"Hey, why is everything so dark?" Mrs. Wakeman asked.

The next place they visited was a café run by Grimmjow Jaegerjacques (from Bleach), someone that Frankie knew. She thought that maybe she would have better luck there. "I am all about coffee," Frankie began to tell Grimmjow.

Toph and Bloo went to one of the tables that were positioned outside. "Let's move on to step 2," Toph suggested. She picked up her electric guitar from her wagon. "Elvis Presley played guitar." She took Bloo's left hand and placed it at the head of the guitar. She gave him a little piece of plastic and brought his right hand to the guitar strings. "This is your pick. You use it to play the strings. Put the pick here...and do this." As Toph did, she used Bloo's hand to run the pick across the strings, making a clean, harmonious sound. Bloo decided to give it a try. He began playing some tune that he made up as he went along.

"-and I make great capo chinos and lattés-" Frankie continued.

"I wish I could, Frankie," Grimmjow said, "but I hired Tommy Pickles and the tourist season just ended." Just then both he and Frankie noticed Bloo playing the guitar. As Bloo played, he got higher and higher on the scale. When he reached some _really_ high notes, the glasses around the restaurant started breaking, including the glass pitcher that Grimmjow was holding. The coffee inside it spilled onto the ground. Frankie looked at Toph, who only sighed. She hadn't thought this through enough. While Bloo was having fun playing, Toph hung her head and covered her face with her hand.

The trio next went to a hotel. "Concierge–ing is my life," Frankie said to Mr. Boss (From Codename: Kids Next Door), the manager of the hotel as she tried to put in enthusiasm. "I just love to answer phones..."

Toph walked Bloo over to a couch in the lobby of the hotel. Bloo was now wearing a black leather jacket. "This is the face of romance," Toph said holding up a picture of Elvis. Then she looked over at Gramma Stuffum (Also from Codename Kids Next Door) sitting in the couch. "Looks like she could use some loving." Toph said. So Bloo sat on the couch next to Gramma and held her hand. Gramma, who had been reading a newspaper, brought it down with a surprised look on her face.

"Well, we may have _something_," Mr. Boss said, who to be completely honest kind of acted like a snob. Frankie watched hopefully as he flipped through his files.

By now, Bloo had given Gramma his rose. "Good," Toph said. "Now kiss her."

As Mr. Boss kept flipping through the files, there was a sudden loud shriek. In just a few seconds, Frankie was pulling Toph out of the building as fast as she could with Bloo behind them. "I'm sure Elvis had his bad days too," Toph consoled Bloo.

The last place they went to was the beach. "I'm all about saving people," Frankie said to a female lifeguard named Nami (From One Piece), now having lost most of her confidence.

Nami thought for a moment. "Actually," she said, "I do believe we have an opening."

"Really?" Frankie said hopefully. Maybe she would get a job after all.

Near to where the trees ended and the beach began, Toph was standing next to Bloo, who was wearing a glittering white disco outfit and gold medallion that could be labeled as Elvis look-alike material. "Okay, this is it," Toph told Bloo. "This is where it all comes together."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Frankie said excitedly. "You don't know how much I need this job!" Just as she said that, Bloo walked onto the beach, in front of everyone so they could see him. By now he felt _really_ uncomfortable.

"C'mon! You can do it!" Toph called from the back. "It's all you! Knock 'em dead!" With that said she plugged two large wires together near a large speaker.

Bloo was holding his electric guitar, this time with a wire connecting to the speaker. Nervously, he began to play the tune he made up and danced a little while doing it. Toph got on top of one of the speakers and began dancing around too. Everyone on the beach was bewildered by this strange sight. Soon, they all started approaching him to take his picture. When one woman approached Bloo to take a picture, he winked at her and she fainted.

Everything was going great. That is, until the flashes from the cameras started going off. This was too much for poor Bloo. He dropped his guitar and tried to cover his eyes. "Don't crowd him!" Toph cried as she tried to help him. What happened next was kind of like something out of King Kong. When the crowd wouldn't stop photographing him, Bloo lost his temper. He ripped off his Elvis outfit and medallion and began growling and snarling at everyone. He grabbed one person's camera and broke it with his mouth.

"Hey, knock that off!" one of the spectators named Eddy (From Ed, Edd n' Eddy) cried who began squirting a water gun at Bloo. _BIG_ mistake. He viciously swiped Eddy's gun from him and dug his teeth and nails into it, causing it to explode. This freaked out everyone on the beach and they all quickly left, in the meantime some of them bumping into poor Flame Rising and knocking his ice cream off the cone.

Frankie and Nami were shocked by what had happened. The only people still on the beach bedsides them were Toph and Bloo. Toph nervously waved to Bloo. Frankie looked at Nami, who merely shook her head and walked away. Frankie knew what that meant. And so did Toph. She looked at Bloo, who suddenly felt ashamed of himself (hey, that's a first). He tried to think of something to say, but Toph just walked away. He hung his head and looked down at the top half of his guitar.

Frankie and Toph both sat down by the knocked over lifeguard stand. Frankie held the wanted ads in her hand, and Toph held a picture of Elvis in hers. They both tossed them aside. Just then, Sokka came up to them with a couple of surf boards. "Hey Toph! How is it – Frankie?" That was when he saw the disappointed looks on their faces.

Toph looked up at Sokka. "We've been havin' a bad day."

Frankie still didn't look up. Sokka thought for a moment, then said, "Hey, I might not be a doctor, but I do know that the best thing for a sour face is a couple of boards and some choice waves. What do you think?"

Frankie and Toph looked at each other and smiled. "I think that's a great idea," Frankie said.

They were all soon on the water. Sokka rode out on one board, and Frankie, Toph and Bloo rode out on the other. Bloo was far from thrilled about this expedition. He refused to let any part of his body touch the water, since he had a great fear of it. Hey, wouldn't you if you always sank like a stone every time you went in? He once ventured to try and touch the water, but as soon as he did, he recoiled back. He sat on the board, feeling depressed. As Sokka's board passed the other, Sokka gave a comforting pat on Bloo's shoulder. At first, Bloo sneered at him, but then he just ignored him and became depressed again.

Toph kept looking back at Bloo. She was kind of worried about him being so depressed. Bloo knew Toph was staring at him and tried to ignore her. Soon, the group was far out enough that they could start surfing. Figuring that Bloo didn't want to go, due to his depressed attitude, Toph switched to Sokka's board and was the first along with Sokka to ride a wave. As they began to take off, Bloo couldn't help but turn and watch them. He watched as they descended down the face of the great wave with excited looks on their faces. It _did_ look like fun, even though it also seemed really dangerous.

Frankie watched them too, glad to see Toph is having fun. But how long could it last? Frankie didn't want to think about it, but the thought still lingered in her mind. It was interrupted when Bloo excitedly sat up on his knees and pointed to the pair as they rode. Frankie gave Bloo an odd look, then tried to avoid eye contact with him. Seeing that Frankie wasn't all that thrilled, Bloo quickly hushed up.

When they got back to Frankie and Bloo, Sokka began describing how big the wave was and how well he handled it. Before he could get far, Frankie knocked him off his board, making Toph laugh. They all took turns riding the waves, that is, except for Bloo. He chose to be observant and watch the humans at their fun rather than to take part in it. But the more he watched them, the more he was tempted to join them in their fun.

When they weren't surfing, they were swimming, and later playing on the beach. When they went back to the beach, Bloo separated himself from them to watch from a distance. Even without riding huge waves they still managed to have fun. As the day progressed towards evening, Sokka and Frankie built a sand castle on top of Toph. Their smiles never faded as they did. Bloo wondered if he could ever be as happy as them. He tried to copy them by gathering a pile of sand on top of his legs where he sat. After he did, he saw Frankie putting a little red flag on top of a now completed castle. They were still smiling now that the castle was done and they marveled at their work. Bloo quickly looked around and found a little leaf that could be a flag. He stuck it on top of his pile and tried to smile, but he didn't feel any happier. He felt pathetic. Once more depressed, he let his face fall into the pile of sand on his lap.

Later, Bloo somewhat shyly approached Toph, who was sitting on the sand making some kind of sand pyramid with a starfish on it. He gently touched Toph's back with his foot. Toph turned around and looked up at him. He turned and put down the surf board he had been dragging behind his back. He looked at it with hope and anticipation in his eyes, then he looked back at Toph. She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her. Then she smiled.

All of this time Spongebob and Lumpus had been sitting in a palm tree watching Bloo. That is, Spongebob was watching Bloo while Lumpus was using his communicator.

"Oh, you know, Mommy, can't complain," Lumpus said to his communicator, "just camping out with a convicted criminal. And...oh yeah, I had my head chewed on by a MONSTER!!" Spongebob ignored Lumpus's comments. He was much more interested in what was going on at that moment.

"Wait...something isn't right. Bloo is returning willingly to water." Spongebob said.

Lumpus's communicator began to beep. "Oh, hang on Mom, another call." He pushed a button and let out a yelp of surprise. It was Grand Councilor Aayla Secura.

"Lumpus, you are overdue! I want a status report." Aayla asked angrily.

"Oh, things are going well," Lumpus said nervously.

"He cannot swim!" Spongebob said, completely oblivious to Lumpus's conversation.

"Spongebob, aren't things going well?"

"Why would he risk drowning?!"

"Spongebob?" Aayla asked. But Lumpus quickly covered up the communicator monitor. "Spongebob, help me out here!" Lumpus looked back at the monitor.

"I would've expected you back by now with Blooregard in hand," Aayla said.

"Oh, just, uh, a few things to pack" Lumpus struggled to explain. "...and we'll be...um-"

"Hang up," Spongebob said all of a sudden, turning off the communicator. "We're going swimming." He began to climb down from the tree.

"Huh?" Lumpus asked. Why on earth were they going swimming? He didn't have time to think since Spongebob's jumping out of the top of the tree causing Lumpus to be flung off.

Out on the water, Frankie was rowing the board toward further out with Toph in front and Bloo in back. _Hey, this isn't so bad_, Bloo thought as he was sitting. That was what he kept telling himself over and over so he wouldn't be so afraid. It worked well until they got to the top of a really big wave. Now _that_ was a different story! As they began to descend the wave, they also picked up speed and the board began to shake. Fear came over Bloo's face, but fear that was also mixed in with thrill and excitement.

"WHOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They finally leveled out in the middle of the wave but still kept going really fast. So Bloo decided to try and stand up. He had a hard time at first keeping his balance, so he was forced to put his hand on Frankie's shoulder. At first this surprised Frankie, but then she smiled and looked in front of her again. Toph kept herself low, Frankie skimmed the wave with her hand, and Bloo leaned out a bit so he could see rest of the wave in front of them. Soon he was able to let go of Frankie's shoulder and stand on his own. He spread out his arms to keep his balance and let out a whoop of joy. _Now_ he could understand why they liked surfing so much!

Unfortunately, it didn't last long, for unbeknownst to Bloo, Spongebob and Lumpus were also in the water. Not only that, but Spongebob was in the wave that the trio was riding on. Now that Bloo was out of the girls' view and wasn't hanging on to anyone, Spongebob seized the opportunity, came out of the wave and grabbed Bloo. This caused Frankie and Toph to lose their balance and they fell off the board.

Frankie was the first to resurface. She looked around her and saw no sign of Toph, Bloo, or the board. "Toph?" she called. Toph came up next.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

"I dunno. Some idiot must've stuffed us in the barrel." Frankie replied.

Toph looked around for a second. "Where's Bloo?"

Bloo came up next, but much more frantic. He was splashing around and gasping for air. As he splashed and spluttered, he grabbed onto Toph to keep himself up. "Get off her!" Frankie cried. Just as she did, Bloo was pulled down by some unknown force, unintentionally pulling Toph down with him. Toph had to close her eyes, but Bloo kept his open and soon saw that it was Spongebob who had been pulling him. Spongebob was breathing through his holes while Lumpus was hooked up to an oxygen tank with a breathing mask. As Spongebob pulled them down, everything became darker and darker.

Sokka, who had been watching them from the shore, quickly swam out to them. "What happened?"

"Bloo dragged her down!" Frankie answered. They both dove down to retrieve Toph. It soon became too dark to see anything beyond a few feet below them, so the only thing that Frankie and Sokka could see was Bloo sinking and holding on to Toph. The two of them managed to get down to Toph. While Sokka grabbed her, Frankie pushed on Bloo's head, forcing him to let go. Then the three of them went back to the surface.

As soon as they got there, Toph cried out, "We lost Bloo!" While Frankie took Toph back to shore, Sokka tried to dive down and find Bloo.

Underwater, Bloo had reached Spongebob and Lumpus, and Lumpus was trying to get the handcuffs on Bloo. Even though Bloo couldn't move freely for the most part, he was able to make little movements that caused him to spin and turn, which prevented Lumpus from putting the cuffs on him. When the timing was right, he knocked his legs into him, causing him to knock into Spongebob. This caused Spongebob to release Bloo, who immediately ejected his third and fourth arms and sliced open the oxygen tank. The tank flew out of the water, dragging Spongebob and Lumpus along with it. It flew way up high, then bounced on the water for a long distance, with the two of them screaming all the way.

Bloo managed to retract his third and fourth arms, but now he was out of air and had no strength to reach the surface. He looked up and he watched as the sunlight shining in the water started to fade away. He could feel the water beginning to fill his lungs, and soon he blacked out. Just after he passed out, Sokka grabbed him and brought him to the surface.

Back on shore, Frankie was trying to talk to Toph, who hadn't said anything after the incident. Ever since Toph came out of the water she had been holding the side of her arm where Bloo had grabbed her. "Toph? Toph, look at me pal, are you hurt?" Frankie tried to look at the arm but Toph pulled it away.

"No," Toph answered quietly.

Suddenly, Sokka came up out of the water with Bloo leaning on him. "He's unconscious, but I think he's alive." Sokka carefully laid Bloo down on his backside and the two girls approached him. After a few seconds, Bloo began coughing up water and gasping. He rubbed his eyes and in a fit of frustration leapt up and made those awful snarling noises again. Frankie quickly pulled Toph away from him, just like that day at the animal shelter.

Frankie turned to see if anyone else had been on the beach at the time, and there had been. Nigel Uno. _Oh no_, she thought. Then she turned to Sokka. "Sokka, stay with Toph." Then she quickly ran over to where Nigel was standing. "This – this isn't what it looks like. We were just..." She didn't finish. She didn't have to. Just the look on Nigel's face was enough to tell her what was going to happen.

"I know you're trying, Frankie," Nigel said in a quiet tone. "But you have to think about what is best for Toph. Even if it means removing you from the picture." Frankie wanted to say something, but there was really nothing more to say. It was clear that Nigel wasn't going to change his mind. "I'll be back tomorrow morning for Toph." With that, he left.

Bloo didn't really know what was going on. He hadn't been there the entire time to know the situation that Frankie and Toph were in. It seemed to him now that the bald man he hit in the head that morning had something more personal to do with what was going on in Frankie and Toph's life. Yet he couldn't figure it out. He had watched the conversation between Nigel and Frankie and it didn't look like it went well. He felt somewhat stupid in not realizing that something bigger was going on in their lives and there was nothing he could do to help.

Sokka walked up to Frankie with Toph by his side. "Frankie? Is there anything I can do?"

"No Sokka," Frankie said quietly. She looked like she was going to break into tears. "I need to take Toph home now. We have a lot to talk about." She took Toph by the hand and walked her home.

Sokka watched sadly as the girls left. Bloo came up beside him. "You know, I really believed they had a chance," Sokka said to Bloo. He turned to him. "Then _you_ came along." Bloo looked at him in surprise. He then realized something. Not only had he done nothing to help their present situation, whatever it was, he apparently only made it worse. Bloo felt something terribly heavy weighing down in his chest. He never wanted to hurt them. After all, they were the ones who rescued him from that place. And sure, maybe the other day was pretty tormenting for him, but it wasn't really their fault.

Then another thought occurred to him. It was Toph who had really rescued him. It was she who wanted to take him home, she who wanted him to have a family. He never really thought about it before. He had always taken it for granted. She didn't have to choose him. Her sister didn't even think it was a good idea. But she did anyway. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he pushed her or broke something or did something wrong when she was teaching him, she always kept trying. She had never given up. And now, only now, did he realize this just when an unknown force was about to hurt her and her sister in some way. And it was all his fault. _But I don't want to hurt her. I never meant to. Just because I'm meant to destroy means that I can't do something without hurting someone?_ _Of all the people I know on this crazy planet, she is the last person I want to hurt. And yet I have, or at least I will. What am I gonna do? _Bloo thought. By now, Sokka had left him by himself, so he had no choice but to go home.

It was late evening by the time he got back. As he ascended the steps, he saw a duck come out of the bushes. It looked like the duck in that story book Toph had shown him. He looked at the duck, and it looked back at him. Suddenly, it let out a quack, and five little ducklings followed after it. _Even the duck has a family._ Bloo thought. He stared after the duck family, then looked up. He saw Frankie and Toph sitting in a hammock on the porch. Each girl had a white flower in her hair.

"Toph," Frankie began. She was very hesitant in her speech. She still hadn't figured out exactly what to say to Toph that would make the truth softer. "We have to, uh..."

Toph looked at her sister. She knew something was wrong, and she thought of what it could be. Toph had known for a while that there was the possibility she could be taken away from her older sister. But she always imagined that things could never go that bad. She never dared to dream it would come to that. She tried to live in a sort of denial that that was _even_ a possibility. Now the possibility seemed to become more likely. Still, she wanted to hope that it wouldn't be true for as long as she could. "Don't worry," Toph comforted, "You're very nice, and _somebody_ will give you a job." After a pause she added, "I know I would."

Frankie had to make sure she didn't cry. It was just too much. She wasn't sure if Toph knew what was going on or not, but her words of comfort only seemed to stab deeper into her. Why is it that in times when things are bad for you, you can only react to such words of comfort bitterly, even though you don't want to? Why can't they actually help? She looked at Toph and sighed. "C'mon 'ere, pal." Frankie said. Toph switched over next to Frankie. Frankie lovingly put an arm around her shoulders. Softly, she began to sing. Bloo sat on the porch and listened.

Frankie: _**Aloha oe**_

_**Aloha oe**_

_**I ke onaona noho i ka lipo**_

_**One fond embrace**_

_**A hoe ae au...**_

As she sang, she took the two flowers out her and Toph's hair, then placed them in the palm of her hands. Then Toph placed her hands on top of the flowers. Frankie closed her hands around the flowers and Toph's fingers.

_**Until we meet again**_

Then they both released the flowers and let them fly into the wind, two flowers wandering in a sea of darkness, each going their separate ways. Bloo watched them disappear into the night, then he looked back at the girls. He wondered what the ritual meant. He thought about the flowers, there being two, and how they each eventually went their separate ways. He wondered if it was representing Toph and Frankie's family. There were just the two of them. Now there was something that might be trying to tear them apart. Were things always this bad? Suddenly, Bloo remembered something Toph said. _Dad says ohana means family._

That night, Bloo quietly crept into Toph's room, went to her bed, and picked up the pillow. There was the photograph. He remembered that Toph said never to touch it, so he made sure just to look at it from the bed. In the picture there were Frankie and Toph. Frankie was sitting underneath a tree while Toph was standing in between two more people. These people, Bloo supposed, were Frankie and Toph's parents. He remembered that Toph was also adopted, so she didn't look like anyone in the picture. But even so, she still looked a lot happier then. The mother had her arms around Toph while the father was playing the guitar Toph had given him. They all seemed so happy just being together.

"That's us before," Toph said. Her voice made Bloo jump, and he felt guilty about looking at Toph's family picture without her knowing, but she didn't seem upset. She had already changed into her pajamas and probably hadn't been standing there very long. "It was raining'," Toph continued, "and they went for a drive." After staring at Bloo a moment, she asked, "What happened to yours?"

Bloo was surprised by her question. No one had asked him that before. It had been a question that haunted him during the night. Even thinking about it now it was the same answer: he didn't know. As far back as he could remember there had always been Spongebob. He knew that Spongebob was the one who experimented on him, but was there anything or any_one_ before Spongebob? He couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't know whether he had a family of his own, or if he did where they were. Bloo gave no answer.

After a moment of hesitation, Toph said, "I hear you cry at night." This completely shocked Bloo, and at the same time made him feel embarrassed. He didn't realize he _did_ cry at night or that anybody heard him. That wasn't like him, was it? "Do you dream about them?"

Bloo still made no answer except hugging the pillow close to his chest and turning his face away from hers. He didn't want her to see whatever expression he was making. Toph turned her head slightly as well. "I know that's what you wreck things. And push me." Bloo hugged the pillow even tighter. Maybe she was right. Maybe that was why he needed to destroy. Still, he couldn't bear the thought that he had no control over his destructive behavior, and that it was all due to something that he had also had no control over. Toph certainly didn't bring this upon him, and neither did he. It just wasn't fair. Why did Spongebob have to do this to him?

Without a word, he put down the pillow on top of the photo and climbed down from Toph's bed. She, in turn, climbed up into hers and got under the covers. Bloo was about to climb into his bed when he stopped and saw the ugly duckling story book. As he looked at it, a thought began to form in his mind. If he did have a family out there, perhaps he needed to find it. As he thought, he heard Toph say, "Our family's little now, and we don't have many toys. But if you want, you could be a part of it."

Bloo hung his head. He had only been there a few days and already he had made things worse for the family. He knew that if he did belong to a family, it sure wasn't this one. "You could be our big brother and help look out for us. And at the same time we could teach you to be good." Toph continued.

Bloo kept staring at the book. Something deep down inside of him actually wanted to stay. It was clear that Toph wanted him to, so why couldn't he? _You know why. You cause nothing but destruction here. She may still like you now, but if you stay, you'll only make things worse. Before you know it, she'll hate you just like everyone else._

Reluctantly, Bloo picked up the book and began walking toward the window. Without out him saying anything, Toph knew exactly what he was up to. She sighed. "_Ohana_ means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. But if you want to leave, you can." Bloo looked back at her again. He felt so torn between leaving and staying he had to stop a moment. Then he moved toward the open window again, climbed up, and jumped out.

"I'll remember you, though," Toph added softly. Then she took out the picture from underneath the pillow and looked at it. "I remember everyone that leaves." She snuggled her face into the pillow and fell asleep. Bloo still had his fingers on the window sill as he listened to Toph's last words. He felt that stabbing feeling in his chest again. He still had a chance to change his mind.

No, it was made up. He had to leave. It was the best thing for them all.

Bloo looked into the room one more time and watched Toph's sleeping form. Then he let go and walked away. _Then why does it hurt so much?_ All alone, Bloo made his way up into the woods, the story book still under his arm. After a while he reached a clearing and decided to wait there. He sat down and opened up the book to the page he knew. He could see the pictures in the moonlight. He first looked at the page with the family of swans. He carefully touched it with his hand longingly. Then he looked at the other page. He was able to read the words the ugly duckling was saying by now. "L-l-lost," he said.

Bloo sat there for a minute in silence, staring at the book. Then he looked up into the night sky past the foliage of the treetops. He hoped that maybe someone, even if they weren't his real family, would come and find him. He knew the chances were small, but until then he would stay there, out of everyone's way. As he looked up into the night, a feeling of despair rose up inside of him. Not the despair he felt the other day, but a deeper, even more painful despair that weakened even the strongest of hearts. He felt so alone, like a lost child. He hated feeling so helpless, but there was nothing to be done.

As Bloo sat in the silence, he desperately called out, "I'm lost!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Everything Blows Apart

_**Chapter 8: Everything Blows Apart**_

It was early morning, and the waves crashed on the shore without any other accompaniment from the sounds of the average day soon to come. That is, except for one sound: the sound of screaming and complaining. The source? None other than Lumpus.

"HELP! I don't like the ocean! Oh, look, there's a friendly dolphin! They helped the sailors in the war...IT'S A SHARK! It's a shark and it's _not_ friendly! Tricky fish! Tricky fish! Oh octopus, will you come and help me? Octo – an octopus is worse than a shark. OH I HATE THIS PLANET!!"

Lumpus finally managed to climb onto the rocks with an octopus still stuck to his face. He pulled it off and continued to cough and gasp as he managed the lay himself down next to Spongebob. Both of them had been floating in the ocean all night and now were completely exhausted. Spongebob groaned as he remembered whose fault it was that they had been stuck out there. "That little monster!" he mumbled.

Suddenly there was a ringing coming from Lumpus's bag. He sat up and reached inside to pull out a very wet communicator. He quickly shook it and pressed a button to answer. "Uh, Agent...Lumpus here." he said somewhat fearfully.

"I have lost patience with you _both_. Have you captured Blooregard or not?" Aayla looked _really_ exasperated by now.

Lumpus still couldn't give an answer because the truth was not what Aayla wanted to hear. He wanted to explain, but all he could come up with was, "Uh...uh…"

Aayla stopped her before she said anymore. "Consider yourselves fired and prison bound. Your incompetence is nothing short of _unspeakable_!" With that, she ended the transmission.

Lumpus couldn't believe it. _What? No! It can't be! I've never gone to jail before. I didn't even do anything wrong! No, no, no, my life is ending!_

Spongebob, however, had a very different reaction when he heard the news. "We're fired! Now, we do it _my_ way!"

Lumpus looked at Spongebob in surprise as he began to walk away. "Your way?" Then suddenly, it hit him. "No! Wait!" He quickly got up and ran after Spongebob.

Grand Councilor Aayla Secura stood in front of the big screen where Lumpus's head had been just a few seconds ago. "It seems I have overestimated Spongeboob and Loompus."

"Uh, Spongebob and Lumpus," General Grievous corrected, who was standing next to her.

"Whatever!" Aayla replied. "This could be your chance to redeem yourself, General Grievous. When can you leave?"

Grievous turned to her with pleasure. "Immediately."

Bloo was sleeping in the woods with his book as a pillow. He soon woke up to the golden morning light. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was still alone. Looking at the book, he wondered how much longer he would have to stay there. His answer soon came.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Bloo's first instinct was to run, but he hesitated. What if someone was in fact looking for him? Someone who was from his family. He decided to wait a few more seconds, just to see who it was. The intruder came out of the bushes. It was Spongebob, holding a plasma cannon in front of him. _Now_ Bloo thought it would be a good idea to run. But now, it was too late.

"Don't move!" Spongebob warned. "Don't make me shoot you. You are expensive." Bloo was sure not to run, but as Spongebob began walking towards him, he slowly stepped back. "C'mon," Spongebob ushered. "Come quietly."

Bloo looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone else. "I'm...waiting." Bloo said.

"For what?" Spongebob asked. Then he realized he had stepped on the story book. He saw the pictures.

"Family," Bloo answered quietly.

"Ah! You don't have one. _I_ made you." Spongebob replied.

Bloo was surprised. So there _was_ really nothing before Spongebob. Bloo felt very down-hearted. All this waiting for nothing. Then a little hope revived in him. "Maybe...I – could-"

"You are built to destroy. You can _never_ belong." Spongebob added. Bloo looked at his feet. So that was it? That was all Spongebob had to give to him? No explanation or anything? No, that wasn't his way. The facts were the facts: Bloo had nowhere to go. "Now come quietly, and we'll take you apart." As soon as Bloo heard this, he bolted off. "No, no, no, wait, don't run! _Ayi_!"

As Bloo ran, he remembered he had no place to go. _But I can't just give myself up to Spongebob!_ Then a thought occurred to him. He _did_ have somewhere to go. He quickly dashed his way through the woods in the direction of Toph's house.

Frankie was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly crying over her coffee. She looked up at the clock. It was almost nine. Nigel would be there any time soon. She looked back down at her drink and began to cry some more. The day had finally come. Why had things gone so wrong? What did she do? She could take care of Toph just fine. She wasn't perfect, but she was the one Toph needed. And she knew despite the weird things about her, Frankie still loved and would miss her sister. When she looked up again, she saw Toph standing in front of her all dressed. She was somewhat surprised. She didn't really want Toph to see her crying, since in turn it might make her cry. "Toph!" She quickly wiped away her tears. "I didn't hear you get up." Toph didn't answer. She just looked down at the floor, very sad. "Toph, what's wrong?" Frankie could tell Toph was feeling upset about something besides the fact they were being separated.

"Bloo left," Toph finally answered.

"He did?" Frankie asked. She didn't feel all that heartbroken about it, but it still left her puzzled.

"It's good he's gone," Toph added in a hurt tone. "He didn't want to be here. We don't need him."

Frankie knew how badly Toph felt about it, even though she tried to cover it up. She got up from the table and went to Toph, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Aw, Toph! Sometimes you try your hardest to make things right, but sometimes they just don't work out the way you want them to. Sometimes things _have_ to change. And – maybe they change for the _better_. Even if-"

There was a knock on the door. Frankie instinctively hugged Toph as if to protect her. "Frankie?" A voice called. "Are you there?"

Frankie knew that voice, and it wasn't Nigel. It was Sokka. She quickly ran to the door. "Sokka?"

"I think I found you a job!" Sokka said excitedly.

"You what?!"

"Old Mr. Caliban's store. But we gotta hurry!"

"Oh! Um, okay!" Frankie turned from the door and ran back to Toph. "Toph, pal, this is _really_ important. I'm gonna be _right_ back, okay? Lock the door and don't answer it for _anyone_." She quickly kissed her on the head. "Things are _finally _turning around!" Frankie then dashed out the door and followed Sokka. "Oh Sokka I owe you one!"

"That's okay. You can just date me and we'll call it even!" Sokka said.

Just as Sokka and Frankie left, Bloo dashed out of the woods with Spongebob on his tail and shooting his cannon at him. "Come back here you little...!"

Toph started to go up the stairs when she heard running steps and panting. She turned and there was Bloo sliding into the hallway. He quickly looked around and saw her. "Bloo?" Toph said. Bloo ran over to her, still looking around frantically. "What is it?"

"Shh!" Bloo quickly said. Just then he heard a loud thud of a door being knocked down. Now Spongebob entered the hallway and saw Bloo with Toph. "Oh! Hiding behind your little friend won't work anymore! Didn't I tell you? We were fired this morning!"

_Oh no_, Bloo thought. That meant that now Toph was in as much danger as he was. He quickly pulled Toph across him and pushed her into the other room.

"New rules!" Spongebob laughed as the fired a plasma shot. Fortunately for Bloo but unfortunately for Spongebob, he caught it. "Oh, mister smart-as-supercomputer-and-can-lift-3,000-times-his-own-weight thinks he's so tough! Well let's just see how long you can hold that!"

Soon the plasma became too hot to hold, so Bloo began bouncing it from hand to hand. Suddenly he grabbed it and threw it at Spongebob. It knocked him back while bouncing off him and hitting a record player. The needle bounced onto the record and the record turned on. It started playing Elvis's song "You Ain't No Friend Of Mine." Bloo followed Toph into the other room. "What are we gonna do?" Toph asked.

When Spongebob recovered, he heard the song playing. "Ooh, I love this song!"

Back in the other room, Bloo was putting together some mechanical thingy majig inside Scrump. Bloo said a word in his alien language. "Pliers," Toph answered and handed them to Bloo. He said another word. "Screwdriver," she said and handed him the tool. He finished using it and held up the doll. "Check."

Spongebob began going through closets and opening rooms to find where Bloo was. "Come out my little friend from whatever you're hiding behind." Suddenly he saw Scrump rolling out on a roller skate towards him. "What the...?"

_**BOOOOOOM!!**_

The exploding force knocked Spongebob to the ground again. He looked up and saw Bloo climbing along the ceiling, laughing at him. Spongebob groaned as he got up. "Come on, what's the big deal?"

Bloo answered him in alien.

"I'll put you back together again!" Spongebob grabbed a cupboard off the walls and started throwing the plates inside it at Bloo. "I can make you taller, and not quite so blue!"

"I like blue!" Bloo dodged all the plates, which instead sliced through the roof.

Lumpus was waiting outside when he saw the plates coming out of the roof. Had Spongebob gone nuts?! "No...no...no...NO!" By now there was a circle of slices around Bloo.

"Ha! You throw like your mother!" Bloo said.

"Hey! Leave my mother out of this!" Spongebob said. Suddenly the ceiling collapsed, with Bloo still hanging on to it. He groaned when he hit the floor with the roof on top of him.

Spongebob began making his way to where Bloo landed. "You could always do with a makeover. I tried to give you my good looks. But, let's face it, something went wrong."

"No!" Toph shouted as she started hitting him with a broom.

"Wha-"

Suddenly Bloo leapt out of the rubble and tackled Spongebob easily. Despite his size, Bloo was able to roll over him, lift him into the air, and throw him out the window. After that he and Toph dashed to the back door. Toph said, "We can make it if we go-"

Toph opened the door, and there was Lumpus. "You're alive!" Lumpus smiled.

Toph slammed the door. "They're all over the place!"

Suddenly Spongebob appeared again. "Trying to get away, hey? Here!" He pulled out some sort of gadget that was a combination of scissors, toothbrushes, and toothpaste. "Let me stop you!" He threw the gadget at Toph and Bloo. They both dodged away and Lumpus opened the door. Lumpus saw the object flying at him and closed the door just in time. The device hit the door and got halfway through. The toothpaste cap burst off and the toothpaste nearly got Lumpus.

"You always get in the way!" Spongebob groaned as Lumpus dashed inside.

"Where's the girl?" Lumpus asked as he grabbed Spongebob's collar. "What have you done with the girl?"

"Hello? Nigel Uno?" Both Spongebob and Lumpus heard Toph say on the phone. "Weird creatures are attacking my house."

"No, no, no! No creatures!" Lumpus cried as he ran over to stop her.

Suddenly another wall went down as Bloo lifted up a blue buggy. "Blue punch buggy!" Bloo yelled as he swung the car and hit Spongebob, banging him against a wall. "No punch back!" He finished by smashing Spongebob with the car. When he did, the car honked.

"They want my pet!" Toph told Nigel over the phone.

"Give me that phone you little brat!" Lumpus snapped as he swiped it from Toph. Then he set very calmly, "Everything's under control."

Nigel was surprised when he heard the strange voice. "Toph, who was that?"

"Oh good. My pet found the chainsaw!"

"Toph! Don't hang-"

Too late.

Bloo jumped up with the chainsaw in his hands as he laughed madly, acting like Jason Voorhees. Then he leapt at Spongebob and was about to saw him up good. Spongebob managed to get a plunger and threw it at Bloo. Bloo dropped the chainsaw and hit the ground with the plunger on his head. He then found Spongebob's plasma cannon! He quickly grabbed it and was about to fire when Spongebob stuffed a carrot in the opening. Bloo looked at the gun with a look of worry on his face.

Spongebob folded his arms. "You shouldn't play with guns."

"Oh, okay," Bloo said as he quickly handed Spongebob the gun.

"Thank you." That was when Spongebob began to hear the gun overloading. That wasn't good. He turned back to Bloo. "Oh, wait! I just remembered it's your birthday. Happy birthday!" He tossed the gun back to Bloo and began to walk away.

Bloo tapped Spongebob on the shoulder and gave the gun back. "Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas!"

"Happy Chinese New Year!"

This pattern kept going as Lumpus grabbed Toph and ran out of the house with her. "We're leaving Bloo?!" Toph cried.

"Trust me, this isn't going to end well!" Lumpus answered, panicking. As they ran, Bloo and Spongebob kept playing their game of 'hot gun.'

"One potato!" Spongebob said.

"Two potato!" Bloo said.

"Three potato!"

"Four!"

"Five potato!"

"Six potato!"

"Seven potato more!"

"MY . . ."

"MOTHER . . ."

"SAYS . . ."

"THAT . . ."

"YOU . . ."

"ARE . . ."

"it."

"HA! I win!" Spongebob shouted, then he looked down and saw the gun in his hands.

_**BOOOOOOOOOMM!!**_

Debris flew everywhere. Lumpus and Toph were out of the house by now, but not far enough to escape its remains. Lumpus got hit on the head with a piece of wood, making him drop Toph and tumble head first into the bushes. Toph looked up from where she landed and dropped her mouth in shock.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. The Rescue

_**Chapter 9: The Rescue**_

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much!" Frankie said gratefully to Caliban as she stepped outside his store. "You won't be disappointed! I'll show up early to help with the morning deliver-"She stopped when a large red fire truck, with all of its horns and sirens going off, zoomed down the street past her. It headed for their street branching off on the left."Oh, don't turn left," she mumbled like a prayer. The fire truck kept going for a minute, then turned up the street on the left."No!" she mumbled again as she began to run as fast as she could. _Can't I leave her for one minute without having a catastrophe? Oh no, of course not! Oh, I hope she's alright!_

Bloo managed to wriggle his way from underneath a pile of debris. His extra arms had appeared automatically during the explosion. He held his aching head in his hands. Suddenly he saw Frankie running up the driveway and quickly retracted his arms. Fortunately she hadn't even noticed him. She ran straight to Nigel's car which had already arrived.

Frankie could see Toph talking with Nigel. "And one of them is a moose who wears a pair of glasses,"

Frankie could hear Toph say. "Oh Toph!" she called out exhausted. She was deeply glad that Toph hadn't been hurt. But now there was a new issue at hand as Nigel motioned Toph to get into the car. "Please," Frankie begged. "Don't do this."

"You know I have no choice," Nigel answered.

Toph listened to the conversation. _What's gonna happen now?_

She got her answer. "No!" Frankie cried. "You're _not_ taking her away! I'm the only one who understands her. If you take that away she won't stand a chance!" Bloo had also been listening from a distance. Now he too finally understood. Nigel was going to take Toph away from Frankie.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be," Nigel said calmly.

"You don't understand! She _needs_ me!"

"Is _this_ what she needs?!" Nigel pointed to what remained of their house, which was basically blown out sides and some of the base. "It's clear to me that you need her a _lot_ more than she needs you."

Toph couldn't take it anymore. The reality was just too horrific. Her worst nightmare had come true. She was being taken away from the only family she had left, and she probably wouldn't ever see her again. _I can't let that happen!_ She opened the door facing away from the driveway into the woods and took off. Nigel looked inside and saw that Toph was gone. "Toph? Toph!"

"Toph!" Frankie began to call.

Bloo had been watching the whole thing. He now understood what was going on, but the weight of the situation didn't really sink in until he saw Toph's photo of her family lying on the ground. It had been burned on the opposite corners. As he picked it up and looked at it, emotion began to set in. _Without each other, without family, they have nothing. At least before when things were bad they still had each other to get through it. If they're separated, they won't have anything to help them get through the hard times. Maybe Frankie will be able to handle it. She has Sokka and her job. But Toph won't. She'll be going somewhere where nothing is familiar to her. She won't have any friends to comfort her._ Bloo felt terrible. He knew this whole thing was inevitably his fault. He knew that from before. Now he went and blew up their house! _Aw man! I've gotta find Toph_.

Bloo went into the woods and began to sniff Toph out. It didn't take long, since Toph wasn't that deep into the woods. He soon saw her and touched her arm while he was in the bushes. Toph gasped and realized who it was. Bloo came out and stood in front of her. He looked at the picture in his hand, then handed it to Toph. She took it from him and stared at it, then she looked up at him with a menacing look on her face. "You've ruined everything," she hissed. _What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you this would happen? You came back, blew up her house, and now she hates you. Great job!_

There was only one thing left for Bloo to do. He looked down at his hands for a moment, then he extended out his extra arms. Toph stared at him, or rather his arms. "You're one of them?" Bloo felt somewhat ashamed for hiding it, but what else could he do? Toph gave Bloo a sudden push of anger and frustration. "Get outta here Bloo," she hissed quietly.

Bloo wanted to say something and began to reach out to Toph. Then he heard a click, like that of a gun. He turned and saw a large figure hiding in the bushes. "Get down!" Bloo shouted as he dove to knock Toph out of the way. As they both fell, they were enveloped by a large tightly knitted black net. The net rolled a few feet as the pair tried to break free from it.

Grievous came out from the bush laughing. "And here I thought you would be difficult to catch!" He grasped the top of the net with his hands. "Haha! Silly me!" With that, he began to drag the net away.

Frankie figured that Toph had ventured into the woods. As she went searching, she called out to Toph constantly. Suddenly she felt the ground shaking and heard some large footsteps. Then she saw Grievous. "AAH!" She cried out as she nearly fell down backwards. Grievous didn't notice her as he made his way to his ship.

Using his massive strength, Grievous lifted the bag over his head and dumped Toph and Bloo into a large glass container. Bloo, fortunately, fell in first with Toph after to land in his lap. Grievous quickly screwed the top on the container, then lifted that over his head. "There you are! All buckled up for the trip!" Grievous jumped up to the back of the ship where the container was supposed to go. It clicked in and he clung to it for a moment as he looked inside. "And look," Grievous added, pointing to Toph, "I even caught you a little _snack_!" He climbed over the top of the ship to the hatch at the front. He climbed into the driver's seat, closed the hatch, and started up the engine.

At that moment Frankie was trying to get to the ship. "No! Stop!" But before she could reach it, the heat from the engines knocked her down. There was no way to reach Toph. Bloo spotted a crack in the glass container. He hit the crack with his arms to make the opening bigger to let himself out. Before he could attempt to get Toph out, the ship took off with her and Bloo tumbled to the ground.

Bloo rubbed his head and started to stand up when something whacked him really hard, knocking him back down. "Okay, talk! I _know_ you had something to do with this." It was Frankie. She was standing over him with a large branch in her hands. "Now where's Toph?" Bloo didn't answer. "Talk! I know you can!"

After a sigh, Bloo stood up again. "Okay, okay..."

Frankie screamed and whacked Bloo again. Bloo groaned and struggled to sit himself up. "Where's...Toph?" Frankie asked again.

Bloo let out another sigh. "Toph-"

A sudden plasma blast hit Bloo and sent him tumbling some several feet. Out of nowhere Spongebob jumped out, tackled Bloo, and clasped his wrists in those doggone hand cuffs. "Now, all your washing is up!"

"You're under arrest!" Lumpus shouted, holding up a police badge. "Read him his rights!"

"Now listen carefully," Spongebob said. Then he lifted Bloo up and pinned him into a tree head first. Spongebob laughed wildly. "That's right! You have no rights!" As Spongebob was having his fun, Frankie slowly began to stand up and stare at the two creatures. She knew now that Toph wasn't making that stuff up.

"Hello? Galactic Command?" Lumpus said over his communicator. "Blooregard is in custody. We'll wait right here." With that Lumpus turned it off with a beep. Then he saw Frankie staring at them.

There was some awkwardness for a minute. At first Spongebob was oblivious, as usual, to Frankie's presence and the fact that she was staring at him and Lumpus. He was just having way too much fun with torturing Bloo. But soon he noticed her too. "Don't interact with her," Lumpus whispered.

Lumpus turned his back on Frankie, pretending he wasn't there. Spongebob did the same. After a moment, Frankie asked, "Where is Toph?"

"Who?" Spongebob aske, turning back to Frankie. Lumpus elbowed him in the ribs. "What?"

Frankie hesitated before asking again. "Toph. My sister."

Bloo wanted to tell her, but he knew if he said anything Spongebob would start beating him up again. Spongebob and Lumpus exchanged uncertain looks. "Uh, sorry," Spongebob said. "We do not know anyone by this...uh..."

Frankie had lost her patience. "Toph! She's a 12 year old girl! She has black hair, tied to a large bun, has green eyes, and she hangs around with that _thing_!" For her last statement she pointed at Bloo, who recoiled back.

Spongebob sighed and hung his head. "We know her."

"Bring...her...back." Frankie demanded angrily.

"We can't do that," Lumpus cut in. "That would be a misuse of galactic resources."

"You see, the problem is..." Spongebob said, taking Bloo by the back of his collar, "...we're just here for him."

"So...she's gone?" Frankie said, disappointed.

"Look on the bright side," Lumpus tried to comfort Frankie. "You won't have to yell at anyone anymore."

Frankie stood there, hugging herself, then she collapsed to the ground and started to cry. Spongebob and Lumpus did feel sorry for her, but there was nothing more they could do. "Come on, we must go," Spongebob said. The three creatures began to walk away. Then Bloo stopped and looked back at Frankie. She wasn't the only one who cared for Toph.

Bloo walked over and knelt down in front of Frankie. "_Ohana_."

"What?" Frankie asked, looking up.

"Hey!" Spongebob snapped as he went over and yanked Bloo upwards. "Get away from her!"

"No!" Frankie objected as she stood up. She put her hands on Bloo's shoulders. "What did you say?"

"_Ohana_. _Ohana_ means family. Family means..."

"Nobody gets left behind."

Bloo grinned. "Or forgotten. Yeah."

Spongebob and Lumpus looked at each other with bewildered looks. Suddenly, Bloo turned to Spongebob and said something in an alien tongue.

"_WHAT?!_" Spongebob shouted, grabbing Bloo by the collar. "After all you put me through, you expect me to unhand you just like that?! _JUST LIKE THAT?!_"

"Uh, yeah?" was Bloo's answer.

Spongebob gave Bloo a dark look, then said, "Fine." He began to look for the key to unlock the hand cuffs.

Lumpus could _not_ believe what Spongebob was doing. "What?! You're doing what he says?"

"Uh, well...he's _very_ persuasive."

"_Persuasive_? What exactly are we doing?"

Spongebob smiled. "A rescue!"

Frankie's face lit up with hope. "So, we're going to get Toph?"

"Yup!" Bloo answered.

Bloo managed to get a motorcycle from somewhere and soon everyone was riding down the street piled onto it. Bloo drove the bike, Spongebob sat on the back seat, and Lumpus and Frankie held onto each side of Spongebob while standing up.

"Oh great!" Lumpus shouted. "I was hoping to have theft, endangerment and INSANITY on my list of things I did today!"

"Ha! You too?" Spongebob asked, making Bloo chuckle.

They soon reached the place where Spongebob was hiding his spaceship. When he revealed it from underneath a cover of branches, Bloo jumped up and down excitedly. "What?" Spongebob chuckled. "You think we walked here?"

"This is General Grievous requesting permission for hyperspace clearance," Grievous said to his computer.

"Standby for clearance," the computer said.

On the back of the ship, Toph was staring out over the layer of clouds they were passing over. She slowly sat down in the container, hugged her knees, and looked at the picture of her family. _So, this is it_, she thought. _My last moments here on Earth. I'm never gonna see Bloo or Frankie again._ Toph already knew she was upset about being taken away from Frankie, but it was now that she realized how much she would miss Bloo, too. Sure she was mad at him for blowing up her house, making her have to be taken away from Frankie, and now being trapped in this spaceship to be taken away from her home planet forever. But he was her friend, her best friend, the only person she ever felt was really her friend. Now she felt terrible about shoving him like she had and telling him to go away. After all, he hadn't blown up her house on purpose. He just chose the wrong place to be chased by crazy alien creatures. _Maybe he never really wanted to leave. What else would he have come back?_ She bit her lip as she thought about it. _I'm really gonna miss him and Frankie._

Toph looked at the picture again. _Man, why is it that things always seem to go wrong? Why do things always go from bad to worse?_ She paused for a moment. _Why do I feel like I'm in a Disney movie?_ She shuddered at the thought and buried her head in her arms.

Just then, some kind of red engine came up out of the clouds behind Grievous's ship. Toph looked up just as it turned, revealing a much bigger red and white spaceship. There, in the front window, stood Bloo. Bloo waved to Toph, and after wiping her eyes, she waved back to him.

"Computer," Grievous commanded inside the ship, "Connect me to Grand Councilor Aayla Secura." After a few seconds, he heard he voice over the intercom.

"Grievous, what's going on?" Aayla asked. At that moment, the red ship came up alongside Grievous's ship.

"I thought you'd like to know that the abomination is-"

Suddenly, the ship made a honking noise that sounded like some weird tune that I can't describe right now. Grievous stopped talking and looked out the window. He saw Bloo making faces at him from inside the ship. Then he saw him stand on his head a place his butt against the window.

"AAAAH!" Grievous cried.

"Yes, general?" Aayla asked a little impatiently. The red ship turned slightly sideways so that its wing hit Grievous's ship. Grievous grunted from being shaken around.

"I'll call you back," Grievous growled as he hung up. He began to chase the red ship. "How did you get out of there?!" In the red ship, Spongebob was driving, Frankie was in the front passenger's seat, Bloo was doing _something_ at the controls, and Lumpus was sitting further back in the ship where there were more seats.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Frankie asked a little nervous.

"Don't worry miss," Spongebob assured Frankie. "It's all part of a big plan. We are professionals." Then he saw Bloo chewing on something metallic that had been near the controls. "Hey, get that out of your mouth!" He grabbed Bloo and shook him roughly.

Grievous began firing at them, while Spongebob tried to dodge his shots. However, one blast hit its mark. It went right through the ceiling to where Lumpus was. It blasted into the floor next to Lumpus, making him jump. Spongebob looked back and saw the damage. At that moment the ship was heading towards the mountains. "Hang on!" Spongebob announced. Then Spongebob turned the ship sideways to go through the mountains. Grievous hadn't been able to get to the gap in the mountains in time, causing him to hit the side of one. So he had to go along the other side of them and try to cut the red ship off.

As the red ship went through, they came upon Flame Rising, who was peacefully sitting next to a river that went through the mountains and was about to lick his ice cream cone. He then stopped and saw the ship fly over him. The tip of the ship's downward facing wing just missed his hand and knocked the ice cone out of it. He hung his head in disappointment.

"Okay," Spongebob said. "It's show time!" Bloo smiled and went over to the emergency exit. "Here we go!"

"AAAAAAHH!" Frankie cried out.

When the mountains ended, Spongebob made a U-turn and passed right in front of Grievous's ship, knocking him at the same time. It was now Bloo's chance. He flung open the door and let himself be sucked outside. He flew through the air and landed on top of Grievous's hatch. Then Bloo crawled to the back of the ship where Toph was. He extended out his extra arms and began viciously slashing the glass with his claws.

Grievous was far from pleased to have Bloo on his ship. "You little blob! Get off my ship!" He adjusted his engines so they hit Bloo and knocked him off the ship.

"BLOO!" Toph cried. Everyone watched as Bloo made the long fall. It was accompanied by a few bounces off the mountain tops.

_BOING!_ _BOING!_

Bloo finally reached flat land and did a few skid bounces before stopping and passing out. The frog that he met in chapter three was next to him.

"Computer, locate Blooregard," Grievous commanded.

"Blooregard located."

Grievous growled angrily. "We finish this now." His ship took a dive downward to where Bloo was lying.

Spongebob looked through his binoculars. "Bloo is unconscious."

"What do we do now?" Frankie asked.

"Stay close. Hope for a miracle. That's all we can do." Spongebob answered.

The frog looked up and saw Grievous's ship heading toward them. Then it jumped on Bloo's head, bringing Bloo to consciousness. Bloo managed to look up just as Grievous fired his one shot. Bloo grabbed the frog and rolled out of the way.

"NO!" Grievous shouted as he was forced to pull away. As he left, Bloo saw Toph in the back.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Toph asked.

"Okay," Bloo answered. He watched as the ship flew off. "Okay," he said again, feeling very anxious. He needed to rescue her. But how? Suddenly, a gasoline truck came down the street towards him. He scowled and put down the frog. "_Okay_."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. A New Ohana

_**Chapter 10: A New Ohana**_

As the driver of the truck, Jack Spicer was going along in his own happy way; he suddenly thrust forward, realizing that the truck had stopped. Jack Spicer looked out the window and saw Bloo holding on to the back of the truck.

Grievous's computer continued to track Bloo. "Blooregard in motion. Speed is 84."

Grievous couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Blooregard be going 84 MPH? "Impossible," he mumbled as he went searching for his prey. Down below, Bloo had just passed a pair of tourists in his newly acquired truck. Bloo drove right into some volcano reserve, going up and down mounds of molten rock. Soon he hit the hot stuff when he took a big hill that sent the truck flying through the air and landing in a huge pool of boiling lava. Bloo quickly climbed out of the truck to get on the roof of it.

Suddenly, Grievous's ship started coming towards Bloo again. Bloo turned around and, seeing the ship, lay down on his back with his hands folded across his abdomen. Grievous stared at him. "Abomination."

"Idiot," Bloo said with a smirk. He flexed out a claw, dug it into the truck, and made a clean tear in the body of the truck. The part holding the gasoline. When the gasoline was spilled out, it landed in the lava, which started burning it. The fire went up the waterfall of petroleum right into the truck. And well, you can guess what happened next.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Bloo was launched into the air like a bullet, flying right towards Grievous's ship.

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_"

Bloo smashed right through the window onto the dashboard. "Aloha bub!"

Grievous got up from his driver's seat and grabbed a big metal box thingy. He tried to smash Bloo with it.

"You're vile!" Grievous missed.

"You're foul!" He missed again.

"You're flawed!" Well, he kind of got him. Even though the box was on Bloo, he managed to lift it with Grievous still pushing on it.

"I'm also handsome and blue!" Bloo added as he hurled Grievous out the window with the box. Grievous, however, was able to land on one of the wings of the red ship. He pulled out his blaster and...well, began blasting Bloo as he tried to get to the back of the ship. When Bloo jumped onto one of the engines of the ship, Grievous stupidly blasted at it, destroying his engine and still not getting Bloo.

Bloo jumped off the engine and made it to the container. He flexed his claws and smashed his hand through the glass. Then retracted them again to pull Toph out through the opening. Bloo picked her up in his arms. Toph gently put her arms around his neck.

"You...you came back," Toph said, somewhat disbelieving that all this time Bloo really did care for her.

Bloo smiled. "Nobody gets left behind."

Toph smiled, feeling her heart flutter slightly as she looked up at her rescuer. Suddenly, she gave Bloo a quick kiss on the lips, making him blink several times. _Okay, that was weird._ But he kind of liked it. Gripping Toph a little tighter, Bloo jumped off Grievous's ship just before it exploded. Black smoked filled the windows of the red ship. Frankie let out a cry of surprise when the ship blew up, then she quickly looked back outside.

"Toph!" She yelled.

Soon the ship came out of the black cloud, and they all saw what had become of the pair. Bloo had one set of claws out to hold onto the ship's wing, he used the other arm to hold onto Toph, and he managed to hang onto Grievous (who knows why) by his cloak with his foot. Toph smiled. "Good boy!"

The ship soon landed in the ocean, making a big wave that left a lone surfing Sokka to be knocked off his board. "What was _that_?" he wondered aloud. Then he saw the ship.

"Hey Sokka!" Toph called from the ship.

"Toph!" Sokka answered, still a bit shocked.

"Can you give us a ride to shore?" Toph asked.

"Uh..." Sokka stared at the group. There were six people all together, and most of them very odd looking. "Sure," he finally answered. "But I'm gonna have to make two trips."

Bloo, Frankie and Toph were the second group to be taken to shore. As they arrived, Sokka was talking to Bloo. "So you're from outer space? I heard the surf is choice."

Suddenly, Bloo was grabbed by a couple of guards named Beast Boy and Cyborg. "We have captured Blooregard." Beast Boy said.

"Take him to my ship," Grand Councilor Aayla Secura said. She had just arrived with her squad of intergalactic police officers.

"Leave him alone," Toph snarled as she walked up to Aayla.

"Toph, wait," Nigel Uno said, who had also just arrived.

Grievous approached Aayla. "Grand Councilor, I can explain-"

"Silence! I am retiring you, General Grievous!" Aayla snapped, who was very aggravated at this point. Her words left Grievous in shock.

"Actually," Lumpus began smugly, "credit for the capture-"

"Goes to me," Aayla interrupted. "You'll be lucky if you end up on a Gungan farm after we sort this thing out."

Lumpus looked slightly embarrassed as he quickly backed away. Spongebob began trying to make his escape. "Uh...I think I'll be going..." Spongebob said nervously.

"You!" Aayla shouted. "You're the cause of all this! If it wasn't for your Blooregard, none of this-"

"Bloo." Bloo said. Aayla turned around in surprise to look at Bloo. "My name's Bloo." he said again.

"Very well. If it wasn't for Bloo..." Aayla stopped and turned around again. It had only then occurred to her that Bloo was speaking like a civilized creature.

"Do I have to go on the ship?" Bloo asked politely.

Aayla hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"Can I say goodbye?"

Aayla paused again. "Yes."

"Thank you." Bloo walked down the ramp towards where Frankie and Toph were watching. As he came to them, Toph went to him and hugged him.

Aayla looked with curiosity at the two girls. "Who are you?" she asked.

Bloo decided to answer for them. "This is my family. I found it...all on my own. It's little, and broken. But still good." Bloo looked at them and smiled. "Yeah, still good." Then he began walking back to the ship.

Everyone stared at Bloo as he went, feeling a great deal of guilt and pity. Bloo had changed from the monster he once was, but he still had to go anyway. As Aayla watched him, Lumpus asked, "Does he _really_ have to go?"

Aayla sighed. "You know as well as I that our laws are absolute. I cannot change what the council has decided."

Suddenly, Nigel whispered to Toph, "Toph, didn't you 'adopt' him from the community center?"

Toph remembered and reached into the pocket of her pants. She found the forms for Bloo's services to them as a pet. She quickly ran over to Aayla and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey!" Aayla turned to Toph in surprise. "Two days ago, I got Bloo from the community center. I paid 25 dollars for his services." Toph showed Aayla the form. "See this stamp? I own him." Aayla took the document from Toph to look at it more closely. "If you take him," Toph finished, "you're stealing."

Aayla couldn't help but smile at Toph's clever way of presenting the situation. Nigel smiled too. "Aliens are all about rules," Nigel reminded Aayla.

Now Aayla looked at Nigel. "You look familiar."

"Nigel Uno AKA Numbuh One, KND. Roswell. 1973." Nigel answered.

"Oh yes. You had hair then." Aayla said. Then she went back to Bloo. "Take note of this: the alien life form Bloo had been sentenced to a life in exile." As Aayla said this, she unlocked Bloo's hand cuffs and led him back to his family. "A sentence that will be carried out here...on Earth." Toph hugged Bloo again, only much more happily, and Frankie patted Bloo on the shoulder. "And, as caretakers of the life form Bloo," Aayla continued, "this family is now under the protection of the United Galactic Federation. We'll be _checking up_ now and then."

Nigel groaned. "I was afraid you were going to say that. This isn't going to be easy to explain back at headquarters."

Aayla sighed. "I know what you mean." Aayla began to walk over to her ship when she saw Spongebob and Lumpus. Aayla waved to them and whispered to Cyborg and Beast Boy, "Don't let those two get on my ship."

The ship soon took off with Grievous being the only new passenger. As it went up into the sky, Frankie turned to Nigel. "KND?"

Nigel smiled again. "Former. Saved the planet twice from broccoli and a lunatic elderly man. Convinced an alien race that mosquitoes were an endangered species. Now, about your house..."

Life from then on had a new way of functioning. Since Spongebob and Lumpus were (purposefully) left behind, they became a part of Frankie, Toph and Bloo's family. To the public eye, they were known as Uncle Bob and Aunt Lump.

They all worked together to build a new house on the foundation of their old one. The new one was mostly the same except for a new room that was build for Toph and Bloo. It was sort of a bubble room that had an elevator connecting it to the downstairs.

In addition to the new family members, there were also friends of the family that would often pay a visit: Sokka and Nigel. They helped build the new house and often come to holiday events.

As for daily life, everybody had a part in getting things done. Bloo especially had a series of jobs. When Frankie and/or Toph had to go somewhere, Bloo was good at making quick lunches for them. When it came time for Toph to go back to school, Bloo would go to the bus stop with her and see her off everyday. When anyone had a birthday, he was just right for the job. He could make a giant chocolate cake to die for, and enough to go around. He would help out with regular chores around the house too.

Of course, it wasn't all work no play for him. One time he was waiting outside a store for Frankie to finish her shopping. He had some stick in his mouth that looked like a cigarette. But when a kid named Loud Kiddington came along to wait for his mother to come out of the store, Bloo showed it was a flat circular red lollipop. Loud pulled out a spherical green lollipop from his mouth. Bloo gave a nod, and they quickly traded, just as Frankie and Loud's mother came out and took them home.

He always knew how to have fun with the chores. Whenever he helped Frankie and Toph wash the cars, it always turned into a water fight, most often Bloo and Toph against Frankie. He also loved to fool around with the laundry. He always seemed to get distracted when he tried to sort them. One time, he found the top to one of Frankie's bikinis. He tied it to his head and tucked his head into the cups. Then he found a red towel to use as a cape. He put it on and began zooming around the room like a superhero until Frankie came in, stopping him dead in his tracks.

In his spare time, when he wasn't going to the beach with or reading books with Toph, he liked to help out Sokka with his fire-eating show that actually got better.

As for Toph, she always hung out with Bloo. They went almost everywhere with each other, and they became the best of friends. They even performed together at the opening of her drama school's play Dracula.

A hobby of Toph's that still never ended was her photography. However, instead of taking embarrassing photos of people at the beach (or at least less), she took pictures of the things that her new _ohana_ did. Along with Sokka, the trio began traveling a lot more to various different and exciting places. They even traveled up north to play in the snow.

There was one picture, the most treasured of them all, that Toph always kept hung up with her newer pictures. It was the picture of Toph and Frankie with their parents. And in one of the corners that was burned off was a picture of Bloo, sitting with the rest of his family.

**THE END**


End file.
